Abandoned Pizzeria
by Plugnuts
Summary: After Mike receives a task to go out and achieve 2 masks(?) with his best friend Jeremy, things go downhill and the boys get into a heap of trouble that they might not get out of... Rated K To be safe. JereMike! (With a bit of Golden Freddy x Jeremy) Anthromorphic AU
1. Enter Jeremy

**Hi everyone Plug here to give you my first fanfiction I'd like to hear any feedback you may give to make this better than it already is. Here's the story~**

**Jeremy - 15**

**Mike - 16**

**_Jeremy's Pov_**

It was 15:35 just after school and I had just walked out actually and was just about to leave when- "Hey there you are Jer! I've been looking for you!" Mike. "Jer!" He ran over. Perfect. "Mike, you been skipping class again?" Yes, me and my best friend skips classes but then again we were only in high school after all so can you blame us? Although I do it rarely Mike does it a lot, then he gets caught and guess who has to give him an excuse? It's me. "That's not important Jer! I found out about this abandoned pizzeria and I-" Please don't say what I think you're going to say!. "Need you to come with me!" No! No, no no no never! I swore I'd never go back to place I- "Yeah sure I'll come, to make sure you don't get into any t-trouble right? Haha..." Fuck! Why'd I just say that!? "That's awesome man! Meet me at my house at 9 pm! **_Don't be late..._****" **Then he cycled off on his bike- wait didn't he run over where'd that bike come from? But the way he said that last sentence sent shivers down my spine, I mean Mike normally is the kind of guy to do something like that but the way he just said that.. It was like nothing I've ever heard before, except that one- No. That wouldn't happen right? I-impossible. That I know wouldn't happen. Whilst standing there I began to ponder about the way he said and how he said what he said. I didn't even realize the time until- "Jeremy? What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going home, to your family?" That's Mr Miller but everyone just calls him BB standing for Balloon Boy, I still don't understand the boy bit very well. Is it because he's so childish? I might never know, anyway he's just called that because he like's balloons a bit too much, so much he give's them out to students. No one knows why, not even me. "Huh? Oh! R-right, s-sorry BB!" I was stuttering. Why was I stuttering? Did Mike really scare me that much? I-I'm not a scaredy cat "No need to apologize Jeremy just get home now I'm pretty sure you mother is worried about you right? Here's a balloon and you can just say that you were with me so you won't get into trouble~" He winked, passed me the balloon and then walked away. I swear that guy's going to get arrested one day if he keeps giving comments like that to kids! I then looked up at the yellow balloon he had given me.. Funny.. He doesn't normally give out bear head balloons! And what's weird about that you ask? It's yellow! Who ever heard of a yellow bear!? Eh whatever. I need to get home! I let the balloon head off in the atmosphere so it could be with the planets and ran home. The yellow bear balloon staring and grinning as I went. _**"Soon Jeremy soon..."**_

* * *

It was now 8:30 pm I decided to come to Mike early considering the threat he threw my way.. I can still remember it very clearly. _**'Don't be late...' **_It sent shivers down my spine every time I think about it! Oh Mike.. Why do that to me? You're best friend? Just why? Do you not remember? But then again you DO do it a lot but that was just so fucking creepy! Too creepy for you even! Oh shoot am I starting to regret agreeing to Mike? I even had to sneak out just to come here! My dad's going to kill me so bad... I shivered though mum may just think of it as another phase of growing up, she's pretty weird like that. Then Mike's house started to come into view, my pace decreasing in speed as I got ever closer. As I was getting slower I started thinking, what if I went home? Mum and dad wouldn't even know I left, I would still get beaten by Mike.. But hey! Least I wouldn't go to that blasted place right? Right?! **_You will go if you like it or not!_** What the heck!? _**GO! **_Who the hell is that? Get out of my head! That's it I'm going ho- Wait why can't I move? What's going on!? **_Fate Jeremy you can't stop it, I need you with me. Now lets get to Mikey's house shall we? _**I didn't have a choice.. It was controlling my movements, forcing me to walk to Mike's house.. As soon as I- _**We**_ WE got there I gained control although.. I was visibly shaking, sweating and trembling with fear of what might happen to me and Mike in the next hour or so... Even with that thing in my head, I sucked in my fear and rang the door bell, paling at that god damn tune. It was the Funeral march tune. You know dun dun da dun dun dun da dun dun it went a little like that. Now I'm using up all my self control just to keep myself from running right there and then. Then the door opened.. Fuck My Life! "Jer you're here That's awesome and there I was thinking that you would wuss out! Now lets- Hey are you alright? You look kinda sick.. Do you still wanna go or.." Yes! I'm sick now to- **_"I'm fine Mike, lets go already!" _**That bastard just used my voice, MY VOICE! Just to get Mike to think that I was fine and get me going. That son of a b- _**That's not nice Jeremy, behave or pay the price~ **_Shit. Mike grabbed a hold of my hand, I shrieked and pulled back. "Jer.. You sure you're okay and want to go?" Yes being controlled, not having a say in my own choices so... what do you think!? Also. I don't want to go! Oh how much I wanted to say all that, but I couldn't, not to my best friend.. Also I didn't just to save my own skin. (Probably his too) "I'm fine Mike! Never better!" I lied, not for him but for my own sake. "Then lets go Jer!" Mike shouted a goodbye to his mother and then dragged me all the way to the Abandoned Pizzeria.

* * *

After about 20 minutes later we had arrived. 20 mins went too quick for my taste! At least Mike's happy or happyish.. If only he knew how I felt... I sighed and stared in disbelief as he took out a key- "Whoa whoa whoa! Mike where the hell did you get that!?" He didn't steal it did he? Oh no.. He didn't find the guy who previously owned this place, forced him to give him the key then run off to find me and force me to come with him did he!? "Wow Jer calm down! Jeez you sound like my mother!" He laughed "Look Jer I got it from this person, don't know his name or him(?) for that matter, but he said it would be great if I could go achieve two masks or somethin' and he said for me to take my best friend Jeremy so.. Here we are Jer!" You've got to be kidding me.. That bastard.. "Mike you know we're not supposed to talk to and go on quests for strangers!" He's making me go through all this freaking torment for this!? "Jer I said **_calm down!"_** I flinched. There it is again.. "He said it would be safe and I trust him-" Yeah because trusting strangers is normal, for Mike anyway. "Besides he said he'd come find me if I didn't..." Find you? Does that mean he'd kill you if you didn't!? "Mike what the hell is that supposed to mean!" He had better tell me! "Jer you deaf or what? I said he's find me and tell me to do it and if I denied he would keep bugging me so yeah.." His voice was shaky but I didn't push it.

"Lets just go in..." I sighed this isn't going to be fun. Not. At. All.

Mike unlocked the door with his key and walked inside a hesitant me following him. This place, this damn place gives me the creeps of something awful! Thinking of awful I haven't heard from Mr Creepy lately maybe he's finally left me alone? But that just worries me more.. "Haven't been here in awhile huh Jer?" Ever since that incident you forgot Mike. "I know right? B-b-brings back m-memories..." I stuttered then we started wandering around getting separated in the process the place. After a while I started noticing some things here and there that weren't there before the incident. First of all there is dust and rubbish everywhere, gross. Second of all the walls are all cracked and broken with ugly kiddie drawings of what looks like.. "Hey Jer! Over here I think I found something!" Okay never mind I followed Mike's voice hoping to see him holding those masks he was talking about, but nope. Couldn't see Mike in my line of vision. What the? "Mike?" I was beginning to get worried believe it or not, Mike couldn't have disappeared, could he? "Found you Jeremy~" I screamed bloody murder. "AHHHHHHHHH!" It was him! He followed me I knew it! I need OUT! I ran towards the entrance from where I previously was: The kitchen. One I got there I started pounding on the entrance's double doors hoping to smash or open them up but they wouldn't move! Crap! Now what Jeremy!? That's when I heard laughing in the distance. "Hahahaha Jer you should have seen your face! Hilarious!" I'm going to kill him. But after I get the hell out of here. All that could be heard was my frantic bashing on the door and Mike's laughter till it faded being replaced by distant footsteps. But this door.. Why won't it budge! It should have broken into itty bitty pieces of shattered glass by now! Unless.. "AHHHHHhhhhhhhh_hhhhhh..."_ I heard a scream that wasn't mine this time that must mean... There was a sound of someone falling to the floor. "MIKE!" I ran to were I think the scream was shed. I searched every crevice, every cupboard every oven EVERY PLACE A MIKE COULD FIT IN THIS DAMNED PLACE! But found.. Nothing.. "Mike..." I collapsed to my hands and knees. If only I warned him.. If only I had the courage to tell him no.. But I couldn't.. Wait. There was one room I had not gone in. My forbidden room. Shit. Mike I hate you. This must all be a trick! I got up then marched down the hall. Every stomp showed uncaged rage that echoed throughout the building. Till I reached that room that is. I opened the door and stepped inside finding an unconscious Mike on the floor. "Oh no.. Mike I'm sorry.. I-I though tha- Wait what's he wearing?" The thing on his head had a rotting gold kinda colour it looked somewhat like a rabbits head, doesn't look good but why is he wearing it? I looked around seeing if I could find anything to help him till my eyes set on a yellow bear head... Just like my airborne yellow bear balloon.. My sky blue eyes turned a deep black with pinprick white dots. _**Jeremy... It's me Jeremy... **_I began walking towards it unknowingly.. Wait a second I need to help Mike! Eyes turning Blue again I went over to Mike. "If only I knew what happened to you buddy..." Has it got something to do with this? I touched the mask but leaped back in shock. Fuck! My hand just got, wait what happened? It was like an electric shock or something.. Something I can't describe but damn did it hurt! I looked behind me to see the bear head(?) staring at me. Eyes turning back to the deep black and white dots. _**Jeremy... Mike and him did it... Why not us..? **_Who is him and what does he have to do with anything?_**You'll know later my brother come.. It's me Jeremy don't you want to do to me what Mike did to him? **I guess I can give it a try. Brother.. I then put it on my head. _Instantly regretting it as I gathered my senses. Oh no! What have I done! "Mi-" Images of a brown bear, a purple rabbit and the yellow bear flashed in my mind it was all I could see. I screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhh_hhhhhhhhhhhh..." __**Yes we are one... Brother.. **_Was all I heard before blacking out.

**So? What'd you think? Like? hate? ****It doesn't matter~**** See you next chap! It Might be out tomorrow.**


	2. Enter Mike

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's! Scott Does! If I did then... *chuckles* Do you wanna know?_**

_**Mike's Pov**_

"While those suckers are in class I'm out here enjoying the nice sunny day!" I was relaxing on a bench in the park, I love days like this.. So damn peaceful oh and I had also skipped class if you were wondering. Pfft Jer and the other people - That I don't really care about - are probably doing a stupid math test or somethin' but not me, not Mike. I prefer the out doors relaxing and enjoying the day rather than being cooped up in a stupid classroom full of dorks and nerds. But man do I miss the days where Jer would skip class with me and we'd hang out whilst the teacher inside is probably throwing a fit haha! That would be funny to see, a teacher with flailing arms, hilarious. I looked at my watch. "Hmm 3:00 Jer should be out soon, I love that guy! He's a blast! So I'd better go meet him there!" I got up and made my way towards the school. I stopped walking when a rock was thrown to the back of my head making me stumble forward and faceplant into the grass, and god damn it hurt! "Okay who's the asshole who threw that rock at me!?" I got up and bared my fists that asshole will PAY! _"That would be me, Mike" _Oh so the asshole new my name. How? Wait this guy's hiding his face, wonder why? He's really odd but incredibly familiar! Eh I'll figure it out later but now.. "Who are you and the hell do you know my name?" I walked over to him but he kicked me in the chest making me stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Okay, he's gonna get it now! _"No need to be rude Mike I'm only here for business." _Yeah right some dude of which my mind seems to know comes, throws a rock at my head, kicks me so I fall down and now I'm pinned by the chest, I didn't even do anything wrong! Oh right skipping class. "Business eh? Well pinning me to the ground with your foot is real business so what you wanting? A job done? Wanting to hand me over to the police or what?" I said with a lot of sarcasm rolling my eyes to emphasize my point. Wait is that a gun? _"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Mike" _I could just feel the hate coming off this guy, whatever I did must have made him maaadddd and- HOLY SHIT! The stranger h-has a gun p-p-p-pointed at my forehead... Fuck.. I put my arms up in a way the police tell you to do, you know what I'm talking about? "D-dude c-chill... w-what d-d-d-do y-ya want...?" My voice was very stuttery and he seemed pleased about it. Bastard. _"What I want? Hehe you can help me with." _I don't know what he means by that but I don't like it at all... Jer if I don't get out of this I just want to say I- _"Get up"_ I didn't realize he had taken his foot off of my chest that stupid gun still pointed at my forehead though! "W-what..?"  
_"What? You deaf? I said get up!" _Then the asshole roughly pulled me to my feet.  
"No need for the gun asshole!" I tried to run but then he roughly picked me up and threw me at a tree. That asshole.. "Ughh.."  
_"We can do this the hard way. Or we can do it the easy way. Mike" _He said my name like it was venom, what's he? A snake?  
"Sorry asshole but I'm leaving" I got up with some trouble from my spot under the oak tree and ran all though the pain was weighing me down I ran for my life. I took a look behind me and saw the asshole grinning..? What's he up to? _"Hard way it is Mike!"_ Asshole please Mike Schmidt don't take no easy way o-  
"AHHHH" I fell to the ground completely paralyzed.. Wait can I talk? "A-a-asssholleee" Yes I can. Mr Asshole started walking over to me. Smirking. Wait how did he even do this? I don't even-  
_"That'll teach you to misbehave. Now do me this task of-"_ He snatched me up off of the ground and brought my face real close to his. Oh jeez is he gonna kiss me!?  
"W-w-wait.. G-gun.." I cut him off before he could finish, hey I formed words! I formed words in this paralyzed state of mine that's gotta count for something right?  
_"Ah yes, I almost forgot. Thank you Michael." _He placed it back into his pocket looks like I may not die today after all which is a good thing but he's still an asshole! "A-assh-hole..." I muttered, what? Him putting that gun away doesn't mean I can't call him asshole, right?  
_"Anyway.. Mike your task is to go fetch two mascot heads from the abandoned pizzeria with your best friend. Jeremy. At 9 pm." _That's all? I HAD TO GOT THROUGH ALL THAT FOR THIS!? "F-fuck.. y-you.." I'm not doing this! Even if my life is on the line! And I'm certainly not bringing Jer into this! But 9 pm!? People say that the place is haunted, no way!  
_"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Mike, you're the perfect guy for this job.." _There are more people more eligible than me and Jer, why can't he go to them? "W-w-why...?" I had to ask, it was killing me.  
_"Because Mike. They want you and Jeremy __only__." _But why? I need to find out and to know I gotta go on thy quest!  
"I-I... A-a-accept.." Okay, time to get unparalyzed, somehow..?  
_"Good. I'll take my leave now but before I go here's a key it will unlock the door to the pizzeria, now don't fail me or I'll find you and make you do it by force!"_ Eep! He dropped me to the ground and the asshole walked away.. Wait. I can feel! I jumped up. "I can move! Woopee!" The amount of dirty looks from doing that hit me like a train but I don't care! Hold up. What time is it? 3:30! Shit. "Jer I'm coming!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and ran in the direction of our stupid school.

5 Minutes later I arrived on my bike, good thing I have that thing, right? It's him! I see him! "Hey there you are Jer I've been looking for you!" He cast me a dirty look jeez haven't I had enough of those at the park? "Jer!" I ran over to him, damn he doesn't look pleased..  
"Mike you been skipping class again?" Yes. And I might not ever do it again. Ever. After that.. Wouldn't you?  
"That's not important Jer! I found out about this abandoned pizzeria and I need you to come with me!" I don't wanna do this but then again if I don't then.. what would happen? "Yeah sure I'll come, to make sure you don't get into any t-trouble right? Haha..." He didn't seem like he wanted to but we need to go for my sake.. Sorry Jer I know what happened and I know you don't want to go back but this is important! "That's awesome man! Meet me at my house at 9 pm! **_Don't be late..._****" **Whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! What the hell! That wasn't me! Jer I'm sorry.. I can't even say anything I have to get ready.. Don't be scared! I ran over to my bike and cycled off. As I looked back I saw Jer standing there, what's he doing? I looked back and continued cycling.

I cycled to my house in about 3 minutes speeding all the way here you'd think I was on speed but I wasn't! I took my red key and unlocked the door opening it and walking inside. "Muuuummmm! I need to ask you something!" My house was the average everyday house you don't need details, use your imagination people jeez! Screw the 4th wall! My mother walked downstairs a grumpy look on her face. Oh no another fight with dad again? "What it is it Michael?" She hissed.  
"Attitude! Jeez. Anyway mum? Ineedtogototheabandonedpizzeriatogefetchthesetwomaskthingssoooo... Can I go?" I said it so fast I barely knew what I just spoken! "Uh.. Sure Michael just.. Uhh Don't do anything rash...?" Gosh she looked confused. Oh well! I need to get ready! I bet she didn't know what I had spoken but she agreed so woopee!

8:50 Pm

I was walking back and fourth in my room wondering: Does he still like me? Did I scare him too much? Will he even come!? On no.. If he doesn't come then what!? What will happen to me.. _**Don't worry about it Mikey, he'll come~**_ What the actual hell!? "Who said that!" _**Me. **_Who or what is me? **_You'll see Mikey I think I just heard the door~ _**But I didn't here an- The doorbell rang. "Yess Jer you're here thank goodness!" I ran down stairs but tripped on my own feet and tumbled down the stairs. "Ah! Oof! Ahh! Ooof" But luckily I didn't slam into the door believe it or not which is great for me my chest still hurts. I got up and opened the door. "Jer you're here That's awesome and there I was thinking that you would wuss out! Now lets-"Oh jeez! Jer looks like a ghost! "Hey are you alright? You look kinda sick.. Do you still wanna go or.." If he's not well then.. Well I'm screwed. "I'm fine Mike lets go already!" Well I don't really believe him but I'll roll with it! So I grabbed a hold of his hand but he shrieked and pulled back..  
"Jer.. You sure you're okay and want to go?" He looks pale, he withdrew from me.. Maybe I should let it go- **_He WILL come Mikey!_**  
"I'm fine Mike! Never better!" Well if he says so... That voice though. Leave me alone! _**How about no..?**_ Whatever!  
"Then lets go Jer!" Then I just dragged him there in fear of being late... And the fact that he didn't even make a move!

Abandoned Pizzeria

Well here we are the pizzeria it took 20 minutes but we're here, it would've taken less time if he hadn't been daydreaming! But from now on.. My task begins. Alright now where did I put that key...? Oh found it! I took the key out of my pocket and was about to unlock it when- "Whoa whoa whoa! Mike where the hell did you get that!?" I looked at him- Oh right he didn't know, that explains the look.  
"Wow Jer calm down! Jeez you sound like my mother!" It was true that's what was funny! I laughed and he gave me a dirty look. My streak just keeps growing haha! "Look Jer I got it from this person, don't know his name or him(?) for that matter, but he said it would be great if I could go fetch two masks or somethin' and he said for me to take my best friend Jeremy so.. Here we are Jer!" I lied, I did it for his own good and for mine haha... He seemed to believe it though..? "Mike you know we're not supposed to talk to and go on quests for strangers!" Well sorry that you don't know the full story! "He said it would be safe and I trust him besides, he said he'd come find me if I didn't..." Now that's the truth Jer, happy?  
"Mike what the hell is that supposed to mean!" I'll tell you later... I may not be able to keep this up.  
"Jer you deaf or what? I said he's find me and tell me to do it and if I denied he would keep bugging me so yeah.." I had to lie I'm sorry Jer! Oh shoot my voice was shaking when I had said that.. Hope he didn't notice.. "Lets just go in..." Jer sighed that obviously giving up! Victory is mine! I then unlocked the door and walked inside Jer walked in after me, real slow-like.

"Haven't been here in awhile huh Jer?" I instantly regretted asking that, shoot sorry Jer.  
"I know right? B-b-brings back m-memories..." I flinched from the stutters he let off, oh I know what'll cheer us both up! Well me anyways! I ran off into the kitchen. This is gonna be good! "Hey Jer! Over here I think I found something!" I heard Jer's footsteps heading over my way. Time to hide, I tiptoed my way into the dining hall and waited for him to walk into the kitchen~ "Mike?" And there's my Que I sneaked up behind him like a cat would a mouse and... "Found you Jeremy~" He screamed bloody murder and ran towards the entrance door pounding on it like a maniac once he got there. As for myself I couldn't help but laugh my ass off! "Hahahaha Jer you should have seen your face! Hilarious!" I almost fell over laughing! It. Was. Too. Damn. Funny! Okay that's, that's enough hahaha. My laughter faded to simple chuckles whilst he was still bashing on the door like it was a punching bag or a bully who had taken his lunch money, eh, I'll leave him to it. I wandered off finding a room..? Hey wait isn't this that room where Jer was... Maybe I should go in. I walked through the door and looked around. It was boring. Nothing here. Oh! Hold the phone! Would you look at that! Are those the mascot heads the man was talking about? I think they are~ "Haha awesome now to get them and take em out!" I went over to the yellow bear(?) one and went to pick it up but.. I leaped back from it "Holy fuck what was that!?" I looked to my hand to see it fine..?  
"What was that then..?" I looked over to the other. My eyes turning from Silver to pitch black with white pinprick little dots. _**Mikey~ **_It's him. The voice that was in my head before..? _**Mikey come to me.. **_I'm curious so I will! I picked the weird rabbit head thing..? It looked like it was beginning to rot, cool. **_Do me a favor and wear me..? _**I can't. I need to bring you and that- I pointed to the yellow one - to the guy that assigned me this task.. _**Do it..! **__Okay.. I placed it on my head.._ "Wait I can't I need to-" Was the last thing I had said before images flashed across my face, pictures of a purple rabbit, a brown bear and.. The yellow bear over there.. "AHHHHHhhhhhhhh_hhhhhh..."  
_I fell to the ground with a thud that echoed through the building.. **_Mikey.. We're finally together.. At last..  
_**"MIKE!" Jeremy... so_rry..._ I blacked out after that.


	3. Golden Jeremy And Springmike

**I'm actually surprised at the amount of people who viewed this haha!  
Disclaimer: I still do not own fnaf! Scott is the genius who owns it.**

**Jeremy's Pov**

It was dark. Pitch black as far as the eye can see "Mike?" I don't know where he is and frankly I'm worried back at the pizzeria I found him unconscious so I'm worried.. Like a lot I mean he's my best friend I don't want him to get hurt also who wouldn't be w-worried r-right? Haha.. Plus the type of person Mike is, he could get into trouble nowhere and everywhere. He's not bright, well brighter than this place! "ᴶᵉʳˀ" Wait was that him? Did he reply? It was very faint but I swear it was him! I'm not alone! Now to find out where I am... **_You're in the dreamscape Jeremy. _**I'm asleep? _**More like passed out. **_You did this didn't you! _**Yes. Now hold still. **_Hell no! You can't tell me what to do! I began to run, but to where? I'm not sure everything looks the same. Dark and void of life. **_Running is futile, you should know that. After all. _**I stopped and sighed. He's right.. I mean I'm stuck here so should I just accept what's coming my way? Is this revenge for me skipping classes all those months ago? Hold up, hold the bloody phone! **_What? I was just about to start... _**If I'm dreaming how is Mike here with me? _**Well Spring wanted to do this with me, at his side so yeah. **_Spring? **_You don't need to know him. Yet. _**_"Jerrr!" _Oh no!  
"Mike!" I ran to where the shout was heard but was tripped by an invisible force. What the heck!? _**You can't. Why not begin now huh Jeremy? Since you're misbehaving **_Start what!? What are yo-"AHH!" A yellow like substance started covering my legs and they soon became paralyzed so now I'm fucked. "Mike!" _**He can't help you. Like you can't help him. **_Damn! Mike..**  
**"_Jgelllrrr! Herlpp! Ughh.." _Am I too late..? **_Yes. He's with Spring now~ _**No.. The substance was now at my neck.. You win.. Goodbye life, mum, dad and.. Mike! _**Save that crap, ughh, you're making me feel sick! **_Oh shut up I'm gonna die and you're acting like it's no big deal! _**Who said that you were gonna die? **_This is how Jeremy Fitzgerald Ends! **_Oh come on!_** The substance covered the rest of me then my vision faded to white. Everything did.

"He's waking up Foxy over here!" W-what..?  
"He be wakin' up cap'n?" I can't. I'm dead, right?  
"Yes! Golden has finally awoken!" Golden, who the heck?  
"Who's Golden..?" I faintly said I don't know who this "Foxy" is or why he sounds like a pirate but just let me open my eyes... I opened them and freaking out is an understatement. "Glad to see ya awake, Golden!" T-the t-t-talking f-f-fox i-is i-in my face..  
"Foxy get out of his personal space" So t-the fox is F-f-foxy and the b-bear...?  
"Aye Freddy.." Freddy. I sat up and looked around. A forest? Why a forest? Wasn't I in that black void? Waiting for death!?  
"Where am I Fredbear?" That was his name, right?  
"You're In 2-" I cut him off realizing something.  
"WHERE'S MIKE!?" Mike! I can't believe I forgot about him!  
"Shut up Golden!" Uh.. "Sorry. You never let me finish. You're in Forest 2B, YOUR forest and it's not Fredbear, it's Freddy. You hit your head or something?" My forest? I don't own a forest. Or do I in this crazy dream of mine?  
"I get it this is a dream and I should live it before death takes me, c'mon Fox lets go find Mike!" I grabbed Foxy's paw with my.. Yellow paw? I let go and stared at it in disbelief "WHAT THE FUCK!? I HAVE A PAW!" I looked at myself.. No way. I'm a yellow bear! The balloon! The Mask thing! I-I-It's Me... Was my life before real..? Or fake and I've only now woken up from a coma?  
"He's delusional cap'n" AM NOT! "What should we do?"  
"Tie him up till he regains his senses, sorry Golden it's for the best.." That's it! I don't know who the hell this "Golden" is but he's not me!  
"My name isn't Golden! It's Jeremy! Jer-em-y Fitz-ger-ald! Not Golden!" Foxy then tied me up to a tree with lots of trouble considering my constant trashing and struggling.  
"But that can't be. You're name is Golden. Second name Freddy" You've got to me fucking kidding me!  
"Well that's my name Fredfuck. Deal with it!" I couldn't stand him.  
"Cap'n maybe he's tellin' the truth? I mean he's bin talkin' nonsense ever since returnin' cap'n!" See? See!? Fox gets it!  
"We'll see Foxy, but for now lets leave him be. Lets check on Spring. Bye _Golden_" He spat that name at me AGAIN but Spring? Oh no..  
"Let me come with you! I need to see him!" They walked away Foxy looking back with a guilty expression.. "Please.." They left then I was left to loathe in my own self pity...

_**Mikes Pov**____**Dreamscape**_

Black. All black. This place is so damn boring, like there's nothing to do so you know what I did? I went for a lay down on the.. Ground? Or whatever it is but you want to know the strangest thing? I couldn't fall asleep, what kinda place is this where a handsome man like me can't sleep!? _**That's because you're already sleeping, idiot.**_ That explains it. "ᴹᶤᵏᵉˀ" Huh? Jer? This is my dream, the fucks he doing here? "Jer?" I waited about a while but he said nothing else not even a simple hello did something happen to him? Hope not. _**Don't worry nothing's happened. **_Yay! **_Yet. _**What's that supposed to mean!? **_This!_** "Ah!" I then felt something wet on my leg, what is that? Please tell me that it is what I think it is! It's not. But it is gooey awesomeness! Hey what is this yellowish grey stuff? **_Oh that? Don't worry it's just the transformation process starting, it's fine~! _**Oh really? Okay I'm cool with th- WAIT WHAT!? Oh no it's spreading! It's getting spreading upward towards my face eww I need to do something quick! I need to stop it! Oh wait! "Jer!" Please respond! Please respond! _**I think it's a bit late Mikey.**_ It's not too late! It's never too late on my watch.. Hey it's covered my watch! Aw man.. That was £10! _"Mike!"_ He worried? Is he coming to help me out? Because it's like on my neck so it's be nice if he came to my aid now, aww damnit! I can barely breathe now.. Am I going to die? But I can't die! I haven't gotten laid yet! _**You're so funny Mikey! Haha! **_Now it's on my face! Feels weird. But nice~ _"AHH!" _Now Jer's in trouble. Does that mean that we're both gonna die? I sorta wish I had never accepted that mysterious guys task! Then I would've had a cool death at least! Oh look.. Everythings going white..."Jgelllrrr! Herlpp! Ughh.." Bye world I'm really gonna miss ya! _"Mike!" _My vision faded to white.

"C'mon Spring get up I know you're awake!" No.. 5 more minutes..  
"5 more minutes mum.. Please I'm tired.. I don' wanna go ta school..." It's Friday the worst day of the week, right? Don wanna do Physics last time I did I fell asleep and that didn't go down well I'll tell ya now! "That's not gonna do it Chica. To get up Spring you need a bucket of ice water!" Water and ice? What? But I already did the ice bucket challenge back when it was cool these people are old! But then again y parents don't usually wake me up like this.. Unless.. Then the very next second I was covered in ice water. I jolted upright rubbing my eyes. "What the fuck was that for!? You trying to give fucking pneumonia!" Jerks will PAY! "Sorry dude, you wouldn't get off your ass." That's almost like something Jer would say but that's not Jer. Jer's not an asshole like this guy. I opened my eyes and took a good look at him... Giant bunny. A PURPLE one what the actual fuck!? who is this po- You know what I don't care, because thinking of Jer I need to make sure that he's okay and to do that I need to find him first! "Sorry bunny I need to go find Jer" I got up and in front of me there was a convenient lake. So I looked in it so I could look at my reflection and when I did I nearly died of a heart attack. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-" Before I could finish I was slapped in the face by a duck? Are ducks usually yellow? "Spring calm down! Watch your language!" The duck said. Judging by the voice it's a girl so it was a bitch slap! Not bad as well maybe I might get laid with someone after all. But that would require a heck ton of alcohol "Well~ Hello lady! Bow wow wow!" The bunny slapped me next. OWCH! "Dude, no one hits on Chica" Is the duck yours bunny?  
"Oh! That bitch is yours, bunny?" Just wondering. Cuz he's pretty defensive over her so...  
"What! No! Besides I wouldn't want her dude! Oh and it's Bonnie! You should know that Spring!" Who is this Spring when he's in town?  
"Okay _Bonnie_ why do you keep calling me Spring?" Is it because of me new appearance? Well I do look pretty Springy~  
"That's your name silly! Hehe! Springtrap! Your name!" My name? NO! It's Mike, lady!  
"You must be mistaken cuz I know that I am not this Spring guy and he is certainly not me so you can go fuck off or call me Mike" That was pretty mean. But do I care? No. I was previously in an abandoned pizzeria holding the head of what looked like my reflection and then have a fucked up dream or something then.. Poof! Me here with animal freaks! "Okay _Mike_ that was mean. Jeez!" Bye freaks! Wait where am I, I forgot to ask.  
"Bonnie and Ducky where am I?" That's her name right? If I'm not mistaken..?  
"It's Chica and your in Forest 2B. Golden's Forest" Golden? What? Who's Golden?  
"Chica" Bonnie. Wait Bonnie's a girl name!  
"Yes Bonnie?" This might be a proposal guys get ready!  
"I think Spring's got Amnesia" Lame. WHAT!? Fuck you! It's Mike too moron!  
"Sorry gay guy Bonnie but I need to go find Jer!" They might not know who he is but I need to find him, now. So I ran off to go on an adventure to find him.  
"Wait! Sp- Mike!" Stupid bunny leave me alone. But before I could run further I ran into a stupid tree. I hate nature.  
"Watch out for the- Never mind." And you Bonnie.  
"Thanks for the warning moron!" I ran away avoiding troll trees.

_**No Body's Pov**_

"Chica." Bonnie asked Chica. looking down at something.  
"Yes Bonnie?" Chica replied wondering what her friend might have to say  
"Does Spring normally wear a friendship bracelet?" Bonnie said picking up a bracelet left on the ground.

**AN: This was just a filler getting Jeremy and Mike to their new forms and I'm sorry for the mistakes I've kept making in the previous chapters. By the way the toys will be in this but come later.**


	4. Mike's Time Out And Jeremy's Displeasure

_**Jeremy's Pov**_

I'm so bored. That tree's boring, this rope is boring. Everything in this damn forest is boring! Before I could continue my thought rant of boringness a kind of instinct or something came to mind. _You're the owner of this forest. Do what you please. _I do remember Fredbear saying that.. Hmm. "Ropes to apples?" And amazingly enough my ropes DID turn into apples, the fuck? Apparently someone else thought the same.. "MY ROPES!" Woops. **_Funny. _**Will you ever leave me alone? **_You need me just as much as I need you. _**Oh fuck off. **_Fine but you just wait. _**Drama king. I got up and started to walk away looking back at the bundle of apples left there. I wonder how they would react if those apples turned into something more..? **_I could help you understand your power if you just give me a chance. _**Ehhh... How do I know that I can trust you? _**Because I gave you a better life..? **_Better than living with my loving mother? _**How about y**_**_our father? He doesn't love you, does he? _**Good point. Okay whatever teach my the ways of the.. Just teach me. **_This may take a while. _**Are you implying that I'm stupid!? **_ᴹᵃʸᵇᵉˑ _**Huh? **_Nothing.  
_**"JER!" Wait, Mike? I saw a rabbit thing running over to me from a distance.. Huh? That's not Mike. "HELP!" It does look rather familiar though. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AREN'T YOU?! YOU KNOW THAT I GOT OUT OF MY ROPES SO YOU WANT ME BACK IN CAPTIVITY HUH!?" I'm not going to fall for any tricks. He had Mike's voice and even uses the same nickname but even I know that it's not him, I know that for certain. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You're not Jer are you.." I- Wait. **_I see his transformation went well._******Transformation? Wait- Shit. "Hold up! I didn't mean to say that to you, I thou-" He cut me off.. Damn it.  
"Save your bullshit! I've been looking all over for him and when I think I've found him it turns out to be an impostor! I thought after seeing that other head in that god forsaken pizzeria that it might have been you!" He then stomped over looking damn right pissed. I started backing away. "You think this is funny!? You think that I'm insane!? Right now I'm being chased by pedo bear and red face the fox!" Foxy and Fredbear.. Oh crap I backed up into a tree no escape now. **_Maybe you can run?  
_**"Mike we.. W-we can ta-" Again. I sighed.  
"No. I've had enough. _**Enough!"**_He put his face right up in mine. I could just feel my cheeks heat up. What.  
"M-m-mike-" I can't.. Seeing him this mad just gave me shivers.  
"Don't call me that! My new name is Spring-" There's that name again.. "Since that's what these animal freaks have been calling me. I can't find Jer anywhere so he must have died! Even in that weird process in the black fortress of doom when he called my name in fear like he did before I had wiped out! He's gone and it's all because of me accepting the fucking task!" That hit me hard. Like a sledge hammer to the head. But I'm not dead.. Why can't he understand..? I flinched just as he brought his fist up to punch me. **_You can stop him you know! _**I deserve it. **_For crying out loud._** "This is for Jer! Hope you find happiness in death!" I could just see him fighting back tears and when he was about to strike-! "Spring don't!" That was Fredbear's voice, who would've thought that I'd be happy to see him! Mike then pulled me into a vice grip. Like a hostage situation kind of thing. Watch tv people. "Don't come any closer! Or Yellow gets it!" It's.. Golden actually.. "Golden.." I faintly spoke the name hoping he would hear it but then again for him to not hear it.  
"What!?" He looked down at me, yes he was taller. Problem?  
"My name's Golden.. ᵂᵉˡˡ ᶰᵒʷ ᶤᵗ ᶤᶳ ᵃᶰʸʷᵃʸˑˑ" Jeremy's gone.. Because Mike's gone.  
"Aye, but din't ya say that ye name be Jeremy laddie?" Is he still on my side?  
"Foxy don't call him that his name is-" Freddy that time but Mike cut him off. We're not going to be able to say anything at this rate. If he keeps chopping sentences up. "Jeremy" Oh Mike.. N-no tears.. No fluff! **_Yes, please it's disgusting. _**He forced the tears away, he did. **_It was my duty. _**Shut it. "Mike! *huff* You dropped *huff* something over there!" A new voice? Who?  
"Bonnie.. Jer.. That's Bonnie.. A gay rabbit." It's like he read my mind. But why'd he call her Gay? What's she holding anyways?  
"Spring, Bonnie isn't Gay. Just because he's a man with a females name doesn't make him gay unless he does so choose" Said Fredbear sounding like a complete smart ass. Hold on. Bonnie's a guy? "Here you go Mik-" Mike snatched the item out of his paw and dropped me to the floor myabe I shouldn't have used him as support "No need to snatch dude" Bonnie huffed Mike looked down at it in sadness.  
"Spring, it's time for you to have a time out." Haha what! Mike looked back up and growled.  
"A time out! But I'm a grown man!" You're a teen Mike, seriously?  
"Aye ye deserve it for almost beatin' Jeremy" Foxy then started dragging Mike away and Mike struggled.  
"I can walk myself than you very much asshole" Foxy ignored him and dragged Mike away  
"Now Golden, may you please tell me what has transpired here?" This will be fun. **_I'll just teach you later then._**

_**Mike's Pov**_

I feel like an idiot, I mean I'm running around this crap joint, as a grayish like golden rabbit and I can't find Jer anywhere. What if he's like me? What if he wasn't as lucky and died!? That can't happen right? Right! **_It's a possibility~ _** You're not helping! It went on like this for a while. Me running around running into troll trees even falling on my own 2 paws! That still doesn't sound right. I stopped running and shouted to the heavens. "Damnit! Why did this shit have to happen to me!? I'm a good person! I've done no wrong! HECK Yesterday maybe? I thought I was gonna die to an asshole! My life sucks.." **_But I gave you new life Mikey~ _**Still not helping.. I turned around in the direction where I had head a voice with a pirate like accent "He's over here cap'n!" Arrrr ye mateys! Ye are gonna walk le plankie!  
"That's great Foxy, that's why I always count on your sense of smell" Smell? He a dog or somethin'?  
"I do mah best Cap'n" Oooohh lil Foxy loxy follows his master, ooohhhhh.  
"Spring what a pleasure to see you so awake and active even more so than Golden actually" Golden? Why does that name suddenly sound so familiar? Eh. Don't know yet I care, why? "And who are you two when you're in town?" It's a saying people/aliens/freaks like these guys, whatever you are! "Town? But tis a forest laddie?" Clearly freaks don't get it.  
"It's a saying you idiot" I crossed my arms in a sign of leave me alone. I don't care.  
"I see, okay now, you should already know of our names Spring" My name's not Spring! Seriously!? What's with these guys!  
"Okay 1st My name is Mike. Michael Schmidt not Spring face or whatever. 2nd Clearly you guys are idiots that I don't seem to care about and 3rd I'm leaving" I turned my back on them with an added flick of my damn paw.  
"Spring you are coming with us" Wait. Are they the cops!? They see what I did back there or something? Is swearing banned!?  
"Aye, come wit' us or pay th' price laddie!" Was that really necessary?  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPAHS!" I ran from them not looking back.  
"Wait Fred did ye just say that 'is name was Mike?"  
"Yes, just like Golden said that his name was Jeremy. I have no idea what's going on here. I'm going to find out from those two. Even if I have to do it _by force_"

It was about 5 minutes later and I was starting to run out of breath, badly. I'm pretty surprised that I've lasted this long! Wait is that Jer? "JER!" I think I've found him oh that's great! _"Spring come back here!" _Oh no they've found me!  
"HELP!" I needed him to help get me out of this trouble so I started running towards him-  
"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AREN'T YOU?! YOU KNOW THAT I GOT OUT OF MY ROPES SO YOU WANT ME BACK IN CAPTIVITY HUH!?" Jer why would you say that.. Or is he just another one of them and he's referring to me? "You're not Jer are you.." I thought.. Just because I had turned into this barf rabbit thing I thought that he had turned into that other one that was there... _**Thanks a lot. **_You're the best, you know that? (sarcasm) _**Y**_**_up~ _**"Hold up! I didn't mean to say that to you, I thou-" I cut him off. I'm done. DONE!  
"Save your bullshit! I've been looking all over for him and when I think I've found him it turns out to be an impostor! I thought after seeing that other head in that god forsaken pizzeria that it might have been you!" Fuck it. Fuck him. Fuck my life. Fuck this world. _**Don't be like that. **_SAVE IT! I started stomping over to him, he started backing up, I don't care that he is scared of me or is starting to fear me. "You think this is funny!? You think that I'm insane!? Right now I'm being chased by pedo bear and red face the fox!" I can't cope with this bullshit! "Mike we.. W-we can ta-" No we can't! Don't you get it!? I then cut him off. AGAIN.  
"No. I've had enough. _**Enough!" **_I then put my face up right in his, you'd think I was gonna rape him or something in this position. I saw his cheeks go a little red. What's that? You embarrassed?~ Besides I need something or someone to vent my anger on.. This guy's perfect. "M-m-mike-" People in my _old_ life called me that. But know now that I can't go back. Not anymore. My _old_ Life had Jer in it and this new one doesn't so the Mike is no more. So from now on my name is now Spring. "Don't call me that! My new name is Spring since that's what these animal freaks have been calling me! I can't find Jer anywhere so he must have died! Even in that weird process in the black fortress of doom when he called my name in fear like he did before I had wiped out! He's gone and it's all because of me accepting the fucking task!" It was true, all of it! Every word.. I couldn't hold it I had to let it out and damn does it feel good! Almost as good as it does swearing when you get hurt. I'm getting off topic. Time to get some damn revenge! _**Please don't hit him! **_I must. Sorry voice inside my head but when I'm mad I gotta do it! I lifted my paw to bring down upon thy face! "This is for Jer! Hope you find happiness in death!" I was fighting back unshed tears but I fought back against them. I brought my fist paw down but- "Spring don't!" It was pedo bear. Fuck! Just as I was about to get some sweet revenge! Red face the fox and Pedo started rushing over. "Don't come any closer! Or Yellow gets it!" I then grabbed him and held him in a vice grip don't know his name but Yellow is what I'm calling him for now.  
"ᴳᵒˡᵈᵉᶰˑˑˑ" Did I hear something come from Yellow? I looked down at him.  
"What!?" I looked down at him because if he said anything about me-!  
"My name's Golden.. ᵂᵉˡˡ ᶰᵒʷ ᶤᵗ ᶤᶳ ᵃᶰʸʷᵃʸˑˑ" I didn't hear that last part but this assholes called Golden? So does that mean that this is his forest? Damn. Sounds so familiar, why!? "Aye, but din't ya say that ye name be Jeremy laddie?" Huh? What? Does that mean- **_Yes. _**Holy fuck. "Foxy don't call him that his name is-" Pedo bear started but I sliced his sentence with a knife with my own.  
"Jeremy" I-I'm sorry...  
"Mike! *huff* You dropped *huff* something over there!" I did what did I drop? Wait I need to tell Jer that this new guy that has just run over is Bonnie. Hehe so girly.  
"Bonnie.. Jer.. That's Bonnie.. A gay rabbit." I think that he is gay, problem?  
"Spring, Bonnie isn't Gay. Just because he's a man with a female's name doesn't make him gay unless he does so choose" So he MIGHT be gay? Cool. Pedo's a smart ass. "Here you go Mik-" I snatched the item letting Jer drop to the floor, if he expects me to just hold him in place so he could snoop at my stuff then he's wrong-! Is this my bracelet? My friendship bracelet that Jer had given me..? They l-let me keep it..? I looked down at it in sadness. "Spring, it's time for you to have a time out." AW HELL NAW! NO WAY I'M NOT A KID ASSHOLE!  
"A time out! But I'm a grown man!" There is no way that he's taking me away for a time out!  
"Aye ye deserve it for almost beatin' Jeremy" Says who? He never even told me it was him! Not my fault. I'll apologize later.. He started dragging me away. I struggled. "I can walk myself thank you very much asshole" I tried to get out of his grip but he was just too powerful, not over 9000 that's my level. When I want it that way anyway..

When he had dragged me away, far away from the others he threw me into a tree then placed his rusty dumbass hook to my neck. Well shit. "I dunno who ya think ye are but if ye dare hurt any of me friends again ye can think again!" Damn. Protective much? He took his hook off my neck and smashed it against the back of my head with it successfully knocking me out. _Bastard..._

"That's what ye get laddie!" Foxy ran off with a grin of his face.


	5. The Other Side

**Now I know that I may have made a couple of mistakes in the last chapters but I will go back and fix them up, later. I also think that I should slow things down a bit because it's all escalating so quickly and I'm sure you would agree right? So I'll try and slow it down and try not to rush it all. And I think I might just make this a full on full Jeremike fic, but I don't know. I'll let you guys decide. Anyway here's the next chapter. (I'm surprised people like this, I only made it for fun lol, sorry for my bad pirate accents..)**

**_Jeremy's POV_**

I had just explained everything to these animal people things oh whatever! And I'm being bombarded by their stupid questions, oh my new life is filled with fun. "Okay so from what you've told me regarding this unforeseen event. Spring now known as Mike had attacked you without you having a chance to explain yourself?" Fredbear. Acting like a dumbass.  
"Yes as I have just said myself" I did explain myself to these two animals known as Mike had told me Bonnie and the other is Fredbear, am I right? Wrong? But they still ask and ask me about this! "Dude, that's just weird. Didn't you say so yourself that Mike was your BFF? Why would he attack you with no explanations?" I don't really know myself.. But I'm sure that he never knew who I was and when I had shouted at him.. He must have thought that I was the wrong guy, another one of these guys who must hate him, I feel sorry for Mike.. "Uhh yes, he is my BFF but I'm sure that he didn't know.." At least I hope he didn't, did he? I saw Foxy walk in from a distance he also looked rather... Happy? Not sure why but he has a smug grin on his face. What's he up to? "Aye cap'n the kids in a time out" He still had that dumb grin on his face, did he do something to Mike? Because if he did! "Cap'n Spring confessed ta workin wit the toys then the scalawag ran off" Wait what?  
"Mike's working with the toys? SHOULDA KNOWN!" Bonnie. What's the toys? What're they talking about?  
"That must be the reason that he had attacked you Gold- Jeremy" Wait. So Mike may be with a group named The Toys? What?  
"No that can't be the reason! Mike's my best friend he'd never attack me on purpose!" At least I certainly hope not...  
"Aye but that's how is it laddie, ye can forget 'im Golden 'es a traitor" That can't be! Not Mike. Well, maybe. But.. Why?  
"Foxy lets go alert Chica, Bonnie you deal with Gol- Jeremy. I'm never going to get used to that" Deal with me?  
"Friends with a traitor eh? Well you now need to know that Mikey Shit is really your worst enemy! If someone works with the Toys then he or she's considered an enemy, you should know that!" I know nothing of this place! In the corner of my eyes I spotted Foxy and Fredbear running off, to go find Chica I presume, think that's what it's name was. Where was I again? Oh yeah.  
"Why!? Why haven't you realized yet! I don't know what's going on! I have no experience of this place! I KNOW NOTHING! WHY ARE YOU SO INCREDIBLY DENSE THAT YOU DON'T REALIZE!?" I'm losing it, my mind I mean. But seriously like come on!  
"Dude calm down! Tell me when we get back to your house a'ight?" I have a house? Like all to myself? That's pretty sweet, but I'm not fit to live by myself. There's still more I need to know! "Bonnie I can't live alone! I'm not the correct age yet!"  
"Dude, seriously? You're 21 years old!" What. B-but I'm 15..  
"That can't be.. I'm only 15.." Did I really age up 6 years in a day? Sounds like the life of a dog aging 7 years in one day.  
"What am I? A dog?" That really can't be right..  
"Dude no. You're a bear, a special one at that. One of a kind!" My species is endangered then?  
"Aren't there more of my kind then?" I know this may sound weird but if my species is endangered won't we need to reproduce?  
"And you say I'm dense haha!" That's not funny, he's calling me thick! Son of a-  
"Look there's your house!" I didn't even know we were moving, what the fuck? Was that conversation so deep that I didn't eve- What! My house is golden! I have a fucking golden house! MADE OF GOLD! "WHAT THE HELL! I'M RICH!" Back at home we almost never really had much money, we only could afford what we really needed such as food, electricity and heat. Although we save up for the good stuff but here? I have a solid gold house! I can get anything I wa- I'm turning into a spoiled brat! "Jeremy? I don't know what you mean by rich, it's just gold" He just shrugs it off as if it were nothing! What is wrong with you animals!?  
"What do you mean 'I don't know what you mean by rich'? Back where I came from gold is worth a lot of money!" I hope he knows what money is. "Money?" Fuck my life. "Look Jeren I don't know where you came from but it must be a bad place but don't worry because you're here to stay now, it's all okay. Trust me" Jeren? Is that my new nickname? Huh..? I'm not a child! Don't talk to me like that!  
"It's hard to trust someone I've just met. Plus I'm a teenager not a child." Get it right.

We entered the house it's not bad looking actually.. The only fault is...  
"Where's the t.v?" I don't know anyone who can't live without a t.v!  
"T.V? Jeren I thought you hated television? Well I think you still do anyways" You hate T.V? **_I don't see the point of it. _**Tricked ya! Your name's Golden isn't it! **_I don't know what you're talking about. _**"YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME IN THE DARK YOU BASTARD!" Uh oh.. I just said that out loud didn't I? Next thing I know is that I've been tackled and am now pinned against the floor arms by my side with a bunny in my face.. Perfect. "What the hell are you even talking about Jeren!? Keeping you in the dark! Never telling you anything? Calling me a bastard! I have had enough of your fanatics tell me everything you know you little shit!" Here we go again, only this time I'm explaining to a rabid rabbit. I hate my life. "Well it all started when..."

_**Mike's POV**_

Ughh.. My head hurts, I feel sick.. Did I get drunk last night? I feel like I'm having a hangover.. But where's the burn in my throat? The super pounding headache that reacts to all things loud? And most importantly where's the alcohol? All I feel is a light headache and a nauseous feeling nothing more nothing less.. Just what the fuck happened? *Memory Bomber* I sat upright my eyes filled with hate.  
"LOXY YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU WITH YOUR OWN SHITTY HOOK!" That's the item he had hit me with I remember now! The back of the head even! Idiot! He should know that doing that with that sort of item can make someone go dead! Being dead is bad! Hold the hook now, where am I? What am I on.. Feels like a bed. Cozy too, it's like a soft cloud.. I sorta know what a cloud feels like after having a dream where Jer and I- "Oh my god! Yay! Springs awake everyone!" Sounds like a squirrel on speed. It's hurting my ears just listening to it.. Fuck these big rabbit ears! This is a curse! Not a given! But that chick must have heard my insult to Loxy's toy of- "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Okay that was kind of a masculine kind of feminine like voice, kinda. By the way.. WILL YOU FREAKS STOP INTERRUP- "Look who woke up. Took you long enough" Okay now that was a male voice, deep too. Now if only they'd stop interrupting my thoughts! "Fred give him a break. Foxy had knocked him unconscious with his hook remember? Which was by the way on the back of his head, so of course he's gonna be mad" That was a nice feminine voice full of spunk! I like that. But who are these freaks? Why'd they help me of all freaks? "I bet you're wondering where you are Springtrap" There's the deep one again but.. Then this dude stepped into the room, he looked like that Pedo bear but strangely cleaner and this one wears... Makeup? What guy wears make up!? "Uhh yes? Okay who the fuck are you? Why are you wearing makeup and why do you look like that other bear?" Another freak entered the room. One like Bonnie but blue instead of purple ALSO wearing make up but his freak has way more JEEEZZZ talk about being freaks! "I see you met my brother, Freddy. My name is Fred, nice to meet you oh great Springtrap" Oh come on.. I could just feel the sarcasm there also Mike don't need to be saved I'm like a survival expert! I got locked out of my house once at night so I ate out of the garbage. It wasn't all bad, I found a piece of pizza. Oh! And get this! It had moving toppings! "And I'm Bon nice for you to join our side bud!" Sides? Huh? What? Where? Who? A chick then entered, much like that duck but this one is way hotter! Bow wow wow! Now it's a party! "Hey Springtrap! It's great to see you up! How you doing?" Better now that you're here~ Oh no she looks like a slut. She's also the one with the squirrel on speed voice believe it or not, that's not my decision you bastards. "Good I guess, who's the chick~?" She's cute, but I don't find her that attractive, what's wrong with me? And why do they call me Springtrap! I've had enough of that name already! "Oh I didn't say? Well my name is Chi!" What kind of name is that!? Chi? Sounds like someone cut off the eese in cheese!  
"Onto business. Springtrap-" Nope. Not anymore. I cut him off.  
"My name's Mike" I'm getting really sick of this. Like seriously!  
"Mike then, we know that you were betrayed by _The Originals _as they call themselves. By being hit on the back of the head by Foxy's hook-" That's his name? I thought it was Loxy. "Lucky that Mangle here brought you back here before they could do anymore harm to you" As if on Que a white and.. Pink? Fox came into the room complete with lipstick and again makeup. What's with the weird colours!? "I'm Mangle nice ta meetcha" Least she's not a pirate. "Okay so why am I here exactly?" I had my arms crossed with a poker face, I'm not puttin up with this shit you hear? "Mike, we saw how badly they were treatin ya so we thought maybe you could join our side eh? What you think bud?" That was Bon. He was a lot like the carrot sucking rabbit Bonnie. "If you join we can have so much fun together! We might just be able to take The Originals down for good!" Chi started jumping up and down like a hyperactive toddler. Up.. Down.. Up.. Down.. "Come back to us Mike, don't go off into a dream" That was the Mangle bringing me back to reality. I was dreaming though!  
"Mangle also saw how you had attacked Golden Freddy so you will be perfectly fit to join our side. The Toys. Would you like to?" I looked down, I had never meant to attack him. It just happened.. "Will I fight?" I need to know this, like so much!  
"Yes, yes you will bud" That's what I needed to know.  
"Count me in" I agreed. Lets do this shit... Once I feel better because right now it feels like there is a party in my head and I wasn't invited, how rude right?


	6. Truth Hurts

_**I may just make it Jeremike.. I love that ship 33 Oh and sorry for the small chapter. Bigger one may be out tomorrow or the next day after that don't know yet.**_

_**Mike's Pov**_

Right now I'm wandering around this place the toys have called Kids Cove. What a stupid name. It doesn't even look like a fucking cove! So I don't even know why they call it this dumb name but Fred had said it was because kids come to play here a lot. Wonder if those kids are freaks like these fuckers? Oh! And in case you weren't listening before, you asshole, I'm now a part of The Toys, but I'm not a toy. Am I? I may be a toy to the creep who made me like this because it's like he's a playing a sick game where I'm his playpiece and this is the board of terror! But as long as he wins I'm perfectly cool with it. I'm in it to win it! "Hey Spring?" Uh? What? Damn it. Can't remember what I was just thinking about. I hate you squirrel girl! "Uh, yes what is it Cheese?" Chi, Cheese what's the difference? What was that? A lot of difference? Go screw yourself and leave me alone I bet you got way better things to do than listen to my shit! Oh also the chick is now walking beside me and shit. No big deal. I guess. "It's Chi and umm.. Maybe you can tell me why you had changed your name to Mike instead of Springtrap.. They're all talking about it and I'm just so curious!" As they say: Curiosity killed the cat or in this case the chick but if the lady wants to know then I'll let the lady know why I'm like this and why my name is Mike.  
"You got it chick! It all started when I was bo-" She cut me off. My sentence not any body parts if you were wondering. You sick freak, your worse than these freaks! And they're freaks! "You've always been called Mike? Then why'd you tell everyone in the originals that you were named Springtrap then? Or were you keeping your true identity secret so that you can join us and blah blah blah...!" Ughhh! Now I've made her start a rant and she won't shut he fucking trap! AHHHHHH!  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK WITH ALL YOUR WORDS!" Good. That made her shut her pizza(As I learned is her fave food) hole! "Oh sorry Mike~ I just want to know so bad!" There's a child for ya always wanting to know anything and everything, lucky for her I'm not a child so.. I'm a grown intelagent person. That's why I skip class! I'm already a good amount of smart!  
"I'll tell you my chick I need to know something, why do you love da pizza?" All I heard from her before was the blah blah blah noises. I wasn't paying attention to her. "My pizza love? Well it all started when Fred had given me a piece and blah blah blah..." OH MY FUCKING GOD! NOOOOOOOO! "If you shut up I'll tell you everything! Please! God! My ears are killing me so much right now!" They really do!  
"Okay! Tell me! Now please!" Okay now that she shut up, again.  
"It all began when.."

**_Jeremy's Pov_**

I had just explained everything to Bonnie of what I had been through in the last two most unrealistic, unreal days of my fucking life. I'm also sitting on my golden couch now listening to Bonnie, who is standing on a table, yell at me. "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" He must think I'm insane. "Well it happened so deal with it" I sighed, he's been like this for while I can't lie.  
"You're delusional! I'm getting you to a therapist!" A therapist!? No I'm not going through that again!  
"You have got to be kidding me.. I am not delusional! I'm not going to a therapist either!" No!  
"Then this Jeremy thing must be a trick! You're with the toys aren't you!? That's why Freddy wanted me to deal with you! He knew all along and wanted me to find out and deal with you personally! Dude you're so gonna get it!" Oh shit. I could only watch in horror as he let out a deafening screech and then leaped off of the table coming right at me, knocking us both and the couch to the floor as we started tumbling around like little kids in a tickle war or something, we were sending kicks and punches at each other.. Almost like we were trying to kill each other, I'm not gonna lie but I think he is actually trying to kill me. "Fuck off bunny I never did anything wrong!" I punched him in the jaw making him roll off me and hit his head on the table. That must have hurt but he's still conscious, wow. "And this isn't wrong!?" He stated the fucking obvious good for you pal!  
"You started this shit! Don't blame this on my all I did was explain my story then you were all like 'Duhhh... You're lying.. I'ma kill you!' then freaking attacked me! I'm not in the wrong, if anything you are you bastard!" I got up and wiped some blood of of my lip whilst he just seemed more pissed off. Damn. "Why you little! You're getting it for that!" Before I could react he got up off of the floor and charged.. Funnily enough I did react fast enough and stepped aside allowing him a face full of door. I didn't know I could do that! He then fell back onto the ground unconscious, do what? The door wasn't your slice of pizza?  
"That'll teach ya. Now where do I put you so you can take a rest and calm down a little? Hopefully" I looked around and spotted a convenient closet, perfect. "Now I know, I'm going to need some ropes~"  
Ropes then teleported into my paw like magic. "Cool" I tied him up and stuck him into that convenient closet.. But wait won't I get into trouble by doing this? What if the others find out? What will Mike think of me once I te- No. Jeremy remember he's your enemy.. Not friend now! Yeah I don't need him, right? Besides I got all I need right here.. A couch, kitchen, hopefully a nice bed and bathroom so I'm good.. But I feel empty.. Almost dead inside.. I'll ponder on that later but for now I got to tidy this place up so that if anyone comes here they won't find it suspicious, like notice that a cat fight had happened..

After an hour I was finally done! Everything's back into place so now I need to check o- _"WHERE AM I!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" _...on Bonnie. That answers my question of 'Is he awake yet?' Better let him out. I walked over and opened the closet and Bonnie who was leaning on the door fell on the floor. "Everybody do the dinosaur~" I couldn't hold it in. Bonnie glared at me for my comment obviously knowing what I had meant. You know the song thing: Open the door, get on the floor, everybody do the dinosaur! You know what I'm talking about? Probably not but what are you going to do? And me? "Why did you tie me up and put me in a closet _Jeremy_" He spat my name out like venom, sheesh he sure is hot headed. "I did that to calm you down, you were acting like a crazed.. Well rabbit" He sighed and looked away from me, what did I ever do? Oh right. "Sorry.. It's just that the toys have taken a good friend of mine away from me and I- I didn't want to hear that you were going too dude, I like the new you." Then why'd you attack me? "Look Jeren I'm really sorry, I had lost control." What?  
"What do you mean 'Lost control'?" Wait..  
"Okay.. See me, Freddo, Chiks and Fox all have this weird condition where if we let out a certain screech or something triggers our condition, our eyes turn a pitch black with white dots in the centre and we just... Lose control, y'know? We can't help it." He shrugged.. And now that he mentions it his eyes were that colour but.. Why does that seem so familiar? "That sounds so familiar.. But where do I know that from?" "Y'know Jeren that story you were tellin' me, you said your eyes had changed that colour right?" I don't remember saying that part, I can't recall it.. Was that even me? "Did I?"  
"Uhh.. Yes you did now.. I'm guessing you had lost control of yourself at that point right?" But he had said I was dreaming.. Lies?  
"But he said-" Bonnie cut me off.  
"Yes but, what if he was just transporting you to here? It can be a possibility right? Think about it. What I had just been through was like your 'dream' dark void, pitch black surroundings blah blah blah... Now I'm not the kind of guy who uses his brain power-" Oh really? "..But what I'm saying may be true and that you're here for a reason and the fact that your bud has been taken from you means something too don't it? We just gotta find out what!" I'm with bunny here, I untied him and helped him to his paws. Feet. WHATEVER!  
"Lets do it, together!" We shook hands and made a pact: Don't attack each other and speak the truth. Because lies are bad but the truth hurts when you keep it in.


	7. We Got The Power!

**AN: This will not have any.. Well you know. Just because Mike wants it. He isn't getting it.  
Mike: Say what!? That's shit.  
Deal With It.  
Also I forgot to mention, Jeremy is wearing the Golden Freddy dark blue top hat and bow tie, oops. No microphone though haha. One other thing. The drama will start soon, just getting the boring stuff outta the way, k?**

Key -

_Italic: Mike speaking to himself in his mind like a_ _loner._

**And in case you forgot - ****_Italic Bold: Golden/Spring in Jeremy/Mike's Head_**

**_Mike's Pov_**

"And then Foxy pleaded for mercy but me being the awesome animal I am! Wasn't about to give it to him so you know what I did chick?"  
"What did you do Mike?"  
"I punched him right in his fuckin' face!"  
"Oh my! And then what happened!?"  
"Well.. Foxy then tumbled backwards into a stupid ol' tree and swung his hook right to the back of my head! I bet he thinks it was by a stupid accident but I just think it was because he's a pussy!" I finished my triumphant story to chick just like I remember it.. Kinda. She believed it so what's the problem? "You've been through all that trouble.. Even getting where you are now, and that must have been tough.. You're a hero. My hero" And that's how you get the lady's. Guys, pay attention. Lady's well it's true ain't it not? No? Says who? "Well.. I am known for my heroics~" Damn fucking right!  
"Mike.. Uhh, can I maybe make you a pizza?" Oh hell yes!  
"Sure chick. Add the long strips of pepper and double the pepperoni, m'kay?" HINT HINT HINT HINT!  
"Yes sirree!" She ran off towards what I think was the kitchen? Dunno, I only started wandering around then chick came around and asked me about my story for heroism. Which I gladly gave because I'm so damn awesome and that story showed just how awesome I am! Still, I do wonder how Jer is? Wait no. Remember Mike he's on the other side.. Now I'm making it sound like he's dead, which wouldn't be nice cuz he- He's on the originals side he isn't your friend anymore! _Is he? _Not anymore. _Are you sure? _Yes. _But you- _NOPE. _Yes~? _I'm delusional aren't I? _Dunno are you? _Am I? _Are you? _Am I? _Are you- _I was snapped out of a me on me conversation when Freddo tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped. "Ah! Fuck man don't do that shit to me!" I hate getting a fright! It makes me feel weak, look it and it lowers my strong stats. "Sorry there Mike, just wondering what you're doing standing around here in the corridor." Huh? Oh yeah. I guess talking to yourself makes you look like a derpy idiot standing around doing nothing but look like.. Well a derpy idiot as I just said. "Well I'm waitin' for chick to get back" That's a good reason right?  
"In the corridor?" I- Uh. Whatever.  
"Yes. Why is this a no Mike zone? Do you not allow people to just stand around in places waiting for someone to come back and give a nice delish pizza?" Is this against the rules?  
"Well it's not ag-" Cut.  
"Because if you want me to wait somewhere else you could at least tell me where instead of just standing there and telling me what the fuck to do!"  
"I ca-" Cut your.  
"Like COME ON! Can't I do anything without someone telling me what the fuck to do all the fucking time!? You're worse than my dad!" That's saying a lot. "IF YOU WOU-" Cut your sentence  
"My dad tells me what to do all the time! I'm like his slave or something!"  
"SHUT-" Cut your sentence bastard.  
"Well I was his slave until I was subjected to this place with you freaks in this body of a guy named Springtrap.. I-" Huh? He cut me!  
"MICHAEL PLEASE! LET ME SPEAK!" I flinched. He's scary when he shouts. Mental note: In future, don't make Freddo mad. Wait what am I saying? I WASN'T SCARED! "Now as I was about to say before you cut me off several times. Mike you could go wait for Chi in the living room so you can at least be comfortable" How did he know it was chick I was waiting for? "How'd you know it was her?" Also this place has a living room? Where am I?  
"1. You already told me. You're quite forgetful aren't you? 2. She was also skipping down the corridor shouting something somewhat like 'Mike's gonna like me! Mike's gonna like me!' I can't make any sense of it, but follow me to the living room" Chick likes me? Did my charm work to well? If only she saw the real me.. But then again she has animal parts not people parts so I guess it would work better this way. **_You are not doing that with my bod, you get that!?_** Yeah, yeah we'll see about that. _But you don't want it with her do you? __**Yeah listen to your own voice! **_Great now I'm against me! **_Loner. _**Oh shut up you bastard! **_I never did anything. _**Uh, really? **_Well.. _**I rolled my eyes. "Hey Mike, you coming?" I forgot to follow him, oops. **_You know I can send a mental map to you if you like, I know that place inside and out. _**I started to follow Freddo. Wait how do you know this place?_** Me and my team used to sneak in here when the toys were out. We together were the middle team named The Shadows. **_The Shadows? There was another team? How come I haven't heard of this until now? **_Well.. The team kinda disbanded a while ago._ **Why? _**I'll tell you later, anyway**_**_ the team included me, Golden, SB also known as Stab and PF also known as Proof. _**What stupid names. **_Deal with it, and stop interrupting. As I was saying. Our team was The Shadows because we mostly stayed- _**Let me guess, the shadows. That was too easy, even a child could of guessed that! I mean couldn't you have chosen something better? Like maybe The Bastards Who Brought Me To This World? Cuz it's true. **_Haha very funny. Now the reason for the name- _**Didn't I already say the meaning to that dumb name already? **_Shut up and let me speak will you Mikey? The reason- _**I yawned. **_Am I boring you? _**Yes. "Mike whilst you were daydreaming we have arrived to the living room" Oh sweet. **_I'll tell you in a min then. _**"Thanks Freddo, now you can fuck off and do whatever you need to" I looked around then settled onto a little couch, comfy. **_As I was saying, we were called the shadows for a reason. _**I know the reason. **_You do? _**Yes. **_Go on then. _**Because you're all loners, that's why. **_Damn you. Okay anyway, we were called that because we've all had our time in the shadows. Golden normally stays away from everyone but us- _**I yawned again. **_I can hurt you, you know. _**Sorry, I can't control my actions. I shrugged. Besides your story is going nowhere and fast. **_MAYBE THAT'S BECUASE YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME! _**Not my fault bitch. **_ANYWAY! Golden had never liked people, he was only interested in ones he thinks are special. So your friend must have some kind of special aura about him. _**So? **_So.. He's interested in your friend. _**WHAT!? NUH UH JER IS- What. **_Not that way, he's all yours to play with. _**Uh... I felt my face heat up a little. What is dis!? **_Hehe don't worry I feel the same way for Golden. _**NOPE! **_I think yes Mikey~ _**I-I don't... **_Whatever. Anyway Stab is a shadow creature so it's only natural for him to be part of our group. _**Uh huh.. **_Are you listening? _**_You like Jer? _No.. _Hmm? **Talking here! **Sorry. _Sorry. _**Proof, well he's different. You see he's just like us. **_What's that supposed to mean? **_He has a human friend. _**WHAT!? **_Calm down. Proof... Well I'll tell you later. _**Tell me now! I'm curious! _**You know curiosity killed the Mikey. **_Ughhh fine. Jerk. **_As for me.. I came here once, was attacked.. Then I hid in the shadows for 30 years before coming back about a week ago. _**Wow. **_Yeah you see? _**I guess? **_We were a side of four, whilst the other sides have five. Since we were the middle team. We had no enemies so we befriended the other two sides and that's when things started to get out of hand.. _**What happened? **_Eh, I'll tell you later I have business to attend to. _**Business? What business? You're going to tell me! _He left, you know that. _Yes I do. I sighed. "Great now I'm bored." Suddenly I had the an amazing feeling to make this boring shit living room a whole lot more exciting! I started to think of the guy I hated most right now then I pictured him in my head and.. "Wow.." There was a ghost like Foxy standing in front of me. "This is so cool! So I can make- What's it doing?" The Foxy ghost got in a leaping like sort of kinda stance like thingamijiggie and leaped at my face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It disappeared on contact but my vision was blurring and I could barely breathe, I was panting like a dog after it being a stupid son of a bitch and chasing it's goddamn tail for hours on end.  
"Bud!" B-bon..?  
"B-b-bonn..." I- Can't- B-breathe... I fell off the seat I was previously sitting on and face planted onto the floor. Ah...  
"Mike what happened to ya!" I-I don't know...  
"N-not sure.. Foxy.. Leap.. At.. F-face.. Now.. Bare-ly.. Breathe.." Words.. Can't.. Think.. Jer...  
"Were you trying out your powers on yourself?" W-what?  
"Wha?" T-tha f-fuck?  
"It's dangerous to try it on yourself, bud, only foes can you do it with. That way you can't inflict pain on yourself, y'here?" Yes..  
"Okay.. Thanks.." I started to breathe normally again and my vision started coming back to me. Good, I didn't want my stats lowering again.  
"Next time, try it on that Golden Freddy guy, m'kay?" I got the power!

**_Jeremy's Pov  
_**

"Check and mate" Me and Bonnie have just finished a game of chess and I was the one who came out victorious. But Bonnie is thinking otherwise..  
"Hey no fair you cheated!" How can you cheat at a game of chess? Is that even possible? If so tell me.  
"How can you even cheat at this game? Besides you had lost because you're horrible at this game" He barely got any of my pieces off the board, seriously. My kingdom was perfectly fine no fires or anything. Though I can't say the same for his, it was destroyed. Badly.  
"I'm considered the best at this game-" Oh really?  
"Says who?" I really don't think this idiot can be the best at chess, like come on.  
"Uh.. Freddy?" Seriously!?  
"Nice try, Freddy is way smarter than you! He'd probably beat you on the first turn" And I know that.  
"Lets play a different game okay! Ooh how about Snakes &amp; Ladders? Eels And Escalators? OR how about a game of Hungry Hungry Hippos? Monopoly?" And I have those games?  
"Um, yeah sure if you can find them" Bonnie nodded and ran upstairs leaving me to pack up the game, the things I do for people.. Or in this case animals. _**How you liking this w- place so far? **_Not bad I guess, though I think it's driving me to insanity. **_You think you're going insane? _**Uh yes, because I have a voice in my head, I barely know what's going on in the world around me and I have strange powers. **_That doesn't mean you're going insane Jeremy. _**Ah! And what do you know! I'm just some toy in your game aren't I!? You know nothing! **_I know more than you do, and besides you're not a toy you're a human- well you were a human being. _**Fuck you. **_Look there's no game. _**Then what is it!? Why do you always leave me in the dark! **_It's complicated. _**Uh huh sure. **_Look, I did this for both of us. _**More like you did it for yourself you bastard. **_YOU DON'T GET IT! _**  
"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL ME!" Oops. **_Congrats. _**Leave.  
_"You okay Jeren?!" _Yeah, fine. **_Look can you let me explain a little? _**A little isn't enough I need to know everything of which you know. **_Everything? No, only a little is safe, so until you stop acting like a brat- _**Excuse me?! **_..I'll give to you that little explanation I was willing to give before. But for now I'll leave you alone. _**Ack! Get back here and tell me! Hey! I'm telepathically speaking to you! "I need to know.." Bonnie came back downstairs after that with some games in his paws. "Jeren? You a'ight pal? You were shouting and I was wondering what was goin' on. I was worried is all" Ughh..  
"I'm fine.. Just.. Fighting with myself?" Good enough right?  
"Uh huh. Anyway I got the games, wanna play one?" Sure why not? It'd get my mind off of this.  
"Sure, we'll play Monopoly" Meh.  
"Ugh. The most boring of the four but fine! But I'll be the-" I cut him off.  
"I'm the Dog you're gonna be the thimble" Haha, I always used to to this to Mike and the reaction always is...  
"Awww! But I'm always the thimble!" Yeah that.  
"Deal with it, anyway lets play"

After about an hour of playing I won, funny the only properties I got were Mayfair and Park Lane. He fell to my knees right after that.. Loser.  
"You're cheatin again Jeren!" Again with that!?  
"You're the one who barely bought anything then went bankrupt to my houses you idiot!" I face pawed I guess I can call it that now. Right?  
"Whatever. Hey I'm bored wanna do something else?" Like what?  
"Like what? I have no T.V, no video games and nothing else in here" What? I am thinking of getting a T.V here but I don't know how. **_It's my house and I don't want you to get a T.V. _**Guess who decided to come back. **_I came back because you've stopped being a brat. _**Why you-! **_Look-  
_**"Jeren we could do something outside you know" Oh yeah. **_Forget it for now then, it seems Bonnie wants to play. _**Hmph.  
"Like what?"  
"Uh, like maybe play with your powers a little bit?" Uh sure if I knew how. **_Want my help? _**...Fine.

So me and Bonnie went outside and we began to 'Play' with my so called powers. **_You know they're real and not part of your insanity right? _**Make him shut up. Okay.. "So what can I do then oh great Bonnie?" **_Lets see him do better than me shall we? _**...  
"Well.. I've seen Golden teleport so you try it" Teleportation eh? _**Concentrate on the spot you want to be teleported to and make it real. **_HMMMMMMMM. *Poof* "Whoa" I was teleported on a tree branch, not where I was expecting but whatever.  
"You know I was pointing to that spot right?" He was. Bonnie was pointing to a little target on the ground, I guess he's serious about training me. Although he said he had wanted to play with my powers. **_You know I coul- _**"Okay I'll see what I can do" I started concentrating on that target... HMMMMM- _**Oops. **_AH! I was teleported to... I don't know actually.  
"Hey Bonnie, where am I?" It's dark and.. It smells really weird..  
"Well I can see a dark blue top hat on top of a tree.. So... Maybe you're in the tree?" In the tree what the heck? **_You're not in it.. _**Huh? **_You are it. _**WHAT! **_Funny how you can sinc minds with inanimate objects right? _**Oh fuck off already. **_But to see you'd have to draw fake eyes on it. _**Is that some kind of funny joke? **_No. _**"Hey Bonnie, can you see me?"  
"Uh. No I can't dude sorry" Why can't he see me? _**Well you teleported on top of the tree so that's why he can only see your top hat. **_So how do I get out of this? **_One thing. Stop thinking about the tree. _**Huh? **_Do you even know what you're thinking in your mind right now? _**No.. **_Right now_** **_I can only hear one word and it goes on like this:  
_**_Tree tree tree tree tree tree tree tree tree tree tree!  
_Oh my god! **_Yeah stop it. _**Hmm. Okay I'll do it the only way I know how.  
_Tree tree tree tree tr- Mike. ... _I gained my sight back, lost my balance and successfully fell off the tree on my ass. Owch. **_And that's why you don't sinc your mind with an inanimate objects. _**Oh shut up already! "You alright dude?"  
"Yes. I just fell out of a tree and landed on my golden ass, but all in all perfectly fine.." Warning: A Lot Of Sarcasm. **_You don't say? _**Go suck a lemon!  
"Sorry for askin then dude" He added a roll of his eyes too. "So ready for some more practice?" Lets do it. **_Without me I must add. _**Quiet you.  
"Sure Bonnie, what else can I do?" **_Oh if only you could ask me for help... _**Well why on Earth would I trust you to give me help? **_Because I know everything? _**Haha. No you don't. **_How can you be so sure? _**Look can you just leave me alone for once? I need to train with Bonnie. **_And not me.. _**Yes. **_Jeremy look.. I think your a great guy when you're not being a brat. _**Wow thanks, that really means a lot. _**Enough with the sarcasm please. **_Hmm, nah._** Look you have this fantastic aura about you that I love. **_You love me? **_Well.. No.. _**Yes? **_No.. But, you're special. _**Thanks now I gotta train with Bonnie! "Hey what did you say? I couldn't hear!" I ran over to Bonnie. _**ᴵ'ˡˡ ᵍᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵒ ˡᶤᵏᵉ ᵐᵉˑˑ ᴱᵛᵉᶰ ᶤᶠ ᶤᵗ ᶤᶳ ᵇʸ ᶠᵒʳᶜᵉ ᴶᵉʳᵉᵐʸ ᶠᶤᵗᶻᵍᵉʳᵃˡᵈᵎ**_


	8. Mike's Initiation

**Okay guys! There will be a phone call in this and it will be from FNAF1 but edited so don't be all like "What! That isn't the right phone recording in that place!" Well fuck off. My fanfic what I write goes. Have fun reading!  
Warning: Pov changes quite a bit down at the bottom.  
EDIT: My computer fucked up so I had to write the ending over. Ugh.**

**FNAF DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND IT NEVER WILL!**

**_Mike's Pov_**

"Okay I think I got this down" Bon had stayed with me to help perfect my supernatural power (This place is messed up I swear!) and I think I just about got it, uh maybe? "Lets see what you got bud," Bon has been helping me to train this power if you haven't guessed already.. Dumbasses. **_So have I right? _**Oh yeah! Him too. **_:D _**Really nothing interesting to say but a smiley face? **_What? _**Retard. Wait how on Earth did you do that anyway!? Wait how does Bon even know so much about dis? He's a freak. "M'kay, like you just said I'll create a ghost of-"  
"Phantom, Mike. They're phantoms. Remember that kay?" Oh right yeah. **_Want me to help you concentrate? Because I know you get distracted easily. _**Hmm yeah okay ...HEY! **_Haha. _**"A PHANTOM Bonnie then right?"  
"Yeah bud, and send it mah way. I'm ready!" I rolled my eyes, if he says so but I know how much damage these things that I can creat do but eh, he's the crazy one not me. **_You are crazy. _**Shut up! I then pictured a Bonnie bastard in my head and- **_Made it real! _**A Bonnie gh- **_Phantom. _**...Phantom appeared in front of Bon. "Now send it!" As I was about to send it his way I heard a door opening.. Uh oh.  
"Hide yourself bitch!" I shouted to Bon, we both hid behind the couch.. But why do I feel like I've forgotten something? Something savory?  
"Mike I've brought you your pizza~!" Shit! Not good!  
"Chick don't come in this room!" But it was too late.. **_Now look what you've done! _**..Or was it? I quickly ran as fast as lightning in front of Chick before _P_Bonnie got to her, damn when did I become such a soft bastard? And fast? Whatever I protected her and _P_Bonnie hit me instead. I felt it go right through me... That's a feeling I wouldn't mind having again.. Haha.. I could feel my limbs freezing up and going numb. I collapsed to the cold hard ground. "Bud!" "Mike!" That. Was. Shit. **_That was sweet man. _**Well at least I can think. **_But you can't move now can you? _**Um.. I tried moving my arm but it didn't move, he was right. Fuck. "Bon! Mikey isn't moving! What do we do!?" I wish I could slap her in her face. **_She made you a pizza, besides I think she likes you~ _**But I don't like her back. **_Yeah cuz you like someone else right? _**N-no.. **_It's obvious. _**Shut your fucking face! **_Haha. _**  
"I know what we should do, we have to dump a bucket of water on his head!" What. **_I think they should haha! _**Why you little-!  
"F-f-f-f-fuck... Y-y-y-you Booonn..." Well I think I'm regaining my status of movement. **_That doesn't make any sense. _**Shut up and leave me alone! **_Hey want to be annoyed? _**Um.. How about no? **_Okay. You like Jeremy, don't you? _**I could feel my cheeks heat up. Well shit. **_Knew it!_** NO! A-alright.. You like Golden d-don't you? **_Uh.. Maybe? _**Yup. "Okay what's going on here?" Fred? _**Someone's gonna get in trouble now.  
**_"Uh Fred! Nothing! Nothing, Michael here.. Is takin a nap on the floor?" Wow 100% best excuse ever he should win an award. (Sarcasm) I rolled my eyes, Fred caught that. "Uh huh. That's why his eyes are open then right?" Heh heh.  
"Uhh.. I don't know anything about what's happened here Fred.. I was just giving Mike his pizza when this Bonnie like ghost thing went for me but he went in front and protected me from it.." Wow. What a tattletale. Bon face-pawed. Fred then shook his head slowly.  
"Bon" Shit's about to go down. _**For you and for Bon, Mike. **_You can shut your trap. **_Springtrap? _**Oh the puns! I love them!  
"Y-yes Fred?" Here we go!  
"Why was Mike using his power? You know it's dangerous" Ohhhh burn. **_My house burned down.. _**Huh? **_Oh. Uh, nothing. _**Okay then?  
"Well... He needed practice.. So I thought-" Fred cut him off.  
"You thought? Did you even for once think about the casualties that may transpire? How about the consequences?" He has him there.  
"W-well.. I did but.. Mike was the one who agreed to my stupid idea!" What!? Now we're playing the blame game!?  
"That's true but who was the one that _wanted_ it?" Wanted? _**Yeah Bon used to always want me to use it on him. That led to him stalking me. **_YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW!? **_Haha yeah. _**You're a bastard, you know that? **_I do now. _**...I don't like you. Like at all. **_Thanks for the like._**  
"Me.. But-" Fred cut Bon off.  
"But nothing. Get out and think about what you've done and try and stop this obsession" Damn. That's pretty harsh don't you think? **_Not really. _**Yeah you're right. "Chi you can leave the pizza here for Mike, I need to talk to him. Alone" This may be bad. **_May? _**Why? Is this gonna go shit for me? **_Pretty much. _**Fuck. "Okay Fred" Chick placed the pizza on the couch, and damn did it look good! "Cya later Mikey~" She winked at me. Oh lord. **_You shouldn't have been so flirty with her before so maybe this would have never happened. _**But maybe I can make this work I mean like. Laid? **_How about no? Besides I would never, NEVER let you do that with me. Or I do it with you. _**What is that supposed to mean!? **_Uh, nothing Mike don't worry bout it. _**Hmmm... Fred propped me up against the couch and looked me in the eyes. He looked serious. "Mike, tell me why you were using your power? I know that you can talk you know, after that amount of time you should have recovered from your paralysis" Wait really? Just like he said I moved my arm like it was nothing. Hm. "Bon told me we would do practice so that I can beat The Originals later on?" I exaggerated a bit. _**A lot. **_Yeah.  
"More like he was using you" Wait he didn't want practice? **_Duh. He overheard your conversation with Chi and decided to use you. For an idiot you sure are dumb. _**Thanks, that means a whole lot. (Sarcasm) "Well sorry for wanting to beat those sons of bitches!"  
"That's okay Mike. Just be careful with Bon, also your pizza's getting cold" WHAT!? OH NO I FORGOT ABOUT IT! **_Haha! _**  
"Thanks for the heads up Freddo!" I jumped up and grabbed the pizza and he was right. It was cold. But cold only makes it better right? **_So you'd rather eat it frozen? _**Uh no. "Mike I'm not finished talking to you" AW! Just as I was about to take a bite!  
"What is it Freddo?" this better be good. I crossed my arms and huffed with a pouty face. _**What? You a toddler or something? **_...Maybe?  
"We need to talk about your initiation" Initi what now? **_Initiation. _**What does that mean? **_T__he action of admitting someone into a side with a ritual. _**What are you? A dictionary? **_No. Shut up._** "An intiatin for what? I'm already on your side aren't I? Why do I need to something so fucked like that?"  
"Grammar Mike. It's initiation and we need to to do it tonight at 12 Am exactly" Huh? "We all went through it, you'll do it at _Traps And Frights."_

**_Traps And Frights 11:30 Pm Mike's Pov_**

Me and the rest of the toys have maybe just arrived at what I think is Traps And Frights, I only know that because we've stopped moving but I can't confirm my crazy idea because I can't see a thing with this mother fucking blindfold covering my eyes! "We're here Mike" Ughh..That voice of Fred's sounded colder than the air around us all. And it is cold out here! "Time for the hunt" Hunt? What's Bon talking about? What hunt!? I'm not a carnivore! Am I? Are rabbits carnivores? I was never taught this. Or maybe it's a hunt to find an item yeah! "Hunt!?" I can't kill anything! Even if they do deserve it for being a dick or an ass or even an asshole... "Yes Mikey a hunt! This is how we let people into our side!" Chi is do delightful it hurts. How can she be so happy about this? **_It's because she really wants you on their side for real and not just an intern for the side. _**Uh huh?  
"We've all been through it-" Mangle spoke but-  
"To know the feel of someone die at our paws" Bon continued. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa! Kill someone!? So it's not the kind of hunt like an Easter egg hunt? Damnit.. "Wait I have to kill someone!?" What the actual fuck is wrong with these freaks!?  
"Yes Mike. But don't worry, the things that get in there are like nothing we know of" Fred. Then what am I supposed to kill?  
"Yeah! It's these weird creatures with no fur and these weird cloth like stuff covering them!" Chick. Oh no... They.. They don't do they?  
"A-and what do y-you do with th-them after you've k-k-k-killed them?" DANGIT! I stuttered, lowering my stats yet again!  
"We put them into these weird suits lying around" Mangle said that like it was a normal thing to do! Ugh... I feel like barfing..  
"Well we better get started so we don't miss the creature, they only stay around for 6 hours" Sounds familiar.. Is this from a game that I've played in the past? "O-okay t-then.." This isn't going to go good for me.. **_Good luck sport._**

**_Creature's (Lucas') Pov_**

Okay so after entering an abandoned pizzeria, tripping over a stupid can and falling onto a broken tablet stupendously brought me here? What the heck is logic anymore? I sighed and looked around, it looks like I'm in an office of some sort. A tablet there, I pointed to the right and another there, I pointed to the left. Isn't this great? I looked around some more and found that there was a box of old parts, a phone and a big window right in front of me. Also this place has no door, perfect. One other thing, this place looks totally trashed! There's dust and dirt everywhere! Okay let me have a talk with the janitor and let me complain please! Suddenly the phone began to ring. That thing still works? Uh.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I was actually placed in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last night now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first night. Okay?" _Uh yeah sure, sounds alright to me phone dude. But what scares me is the fact that maybe I wasn't the only person to be transported here...

_"So, just be aware, the character that resides here does tend to wander a bit. Uh, he's in some kind of feral mood at night. Uh...Something about an initiation for a kind of club. Is uh, what I've heard.. Uh, then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, I'm n-not going to go int details about that haha."_ Shivers were sent down my spine,bite of '87? Did someone that was sent here like me got bit? And why'd he sound so sad about that? Was it his friend? So many questions... Wait. What character!?

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you here in this place, is the fact that this character, uh, if he happens to see you he'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a bear like suit once he's done with your body. Um, now, that does sound bad I know, but uh, I've heard that try to make it as quick as they can from survivors that have survived here. Uh, once they got you in the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." _Oh my god... Am I gonna die here like the previous ones!? I don't wanna die! I'm only 15! I got so much to live for... Mike.. I had heard from other kids that you had gone to that wretched pizzeria with Jeremy.. I thought maybe that if I could find you both, I could be called a hero and not get picked on all the time, heh, but it looks like I got myself into some trouble heh heh...

_"Y-Yeah, you gotta got through this trouble for another four nights after this one because, uh, they'll keep bringing you back till they think you're unkillable. But hey, first night should be a breeze. I'll hopefully chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, seal those vents and remember to reboot your systems if they start to fail. Gotta stay alive. Alright, good night." _This is gonna suck... Like four more nights? How am I going to survive? Will I even make it through this night? I slumped back in my chair. Why did I ever go to that blasted place! Maybe if I had stayed away I would be fine in my house! Maybe even be lying in bed! Dangit! My life sucks.. I looked to the ceiling and shouted at it.

"What have I ever done to you!? I've done good! I've done no wrong! Why me!?"

**_Mike's Pov_**

Ughh.. This place stinks in both ways! Oh look a vent, maybe I can take that to get to the person ...That I have to kill. I sighed. Why do I even have to kill someone to show my stupid worth to those mother fuckers? Aren't I already awesome enough? Why do I need to kill to get in! All I even want is some good old fashioned revenge! Not to kill an innocent person, though I would kill Foxy with no mercy but that's not the point! **_Is it? _**No. You know what? I'm jealous of the person here, I climbed into the vent. Damn these vents are dusty and dirty I bet I look like a zombie rabbit now! **_Nah you look like something else. _**Like what? **_A Lover Boy~ _**Oh fuck off! But as I was saying before.. I mean at least he or she is still human! I'm this rabbit like freak! **_Hey! Not nice! _**Ah! What would you care you're not in my situation! **_Says who? _**Wait do you have to kill someone too- how would that work? Unless... Since I've taken you're bod... YOU'VE TAKEN MINE!? You motherfucker! Oce I get out of this mess I'l- **_Mikey, lets not jump to conclusions here! _**Oh really? **_Yeah! Jeez you're such a bully! _**I used to be a bully when I was- ...Human... I sighed again. **_Wait you were a bully? _**Yes... In fact one of the kids I used to bully was- **_Let me guess, Jeremy? _**Thanks for taking over my sentence bitch, but yeah, it was Jer I used to bully that is until he had reached his the limit of his breaking point and lashed out at me successfully punching me in the face. Fortunately for me and unfortunately for him my team were still around and he... Kinda got himself bullied right until the point of him getting knocked out, but damn... Like damn! **_He looked good? _**...Maybe. I don't wanna lower my stats again. **_Just say it. _**He looked cute alright? He looked cute with all the bruises he had on himself alright?! Him lying on the ground, unconscious like that.. Damn. My parents would surely kill me if they found out- **_But they're not here are they~? _**Yeah! You're right! Whilst I'm like this, Jer is mine for the ta- HEY! YOU TRICKED ME INTO SAYING THIS DIDN'T YOU!? _**Hahahaha! Yeah but it's good to let it out right? Alright to make you feel better I'll tell you that I love Golden, Golden Freddy. **_The body Jer is in? **_Uh, yeah actually. _**So I can...? **_No, not that but I'll let you do other things~ _**Sweet- We're getting of track here lets kill some! **_Okay so you keep moving forward and- _**WHAT THE FUCK! THE VENT'S SEALED OFF! THAT SON OF A BITCH! **_Mikey! Settle down jeez. He sealed the wrong vent no biggie okay now-  
_**_"What have I ever done to you!? I've done good! I've done no wrong! Why me!?"_ Huh? **_Why does everyone cut me off? _**I've heard that shout before, but where? **_Someone you bullied? _**Eh, maybe? I heard the shout come from that direction so I'm going that way. **_That's where I was going to lead you anyways. _**I went to the right because 1. There's a vent opening there 2. The shout had come from that direction and guess what everybody? It had led me to the office? Why an office? But whatever, I looked through the window and saw the guy checking a tablet.. Couldn't see his face but meh. Time to give him a surprise!

**_Lucas' Pov_**

Okay.. It's not there.. Not there either, oh man where is he!? I put down the tablet and put my face in my hands. I screwed up didn't I? "I messed up.. My life is over now isn't it phone dude? Great now I'm going insane..." I'm speaking to a phone, A PHONE! I haven't even seen anything and this pressure is already driving me mad! I took my face out of my hands and looked up to see a purpleish black rabbit staring back at me, straight into my eyes into my soul.. Creepy. Suddenly it leaped right at me aiming for the head. _"SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _It screeched, I screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I thought it's kill me right there and then but it didn't.. It just went into my body numbing it, I fell to the floor looking like a lifeless corpse unmoving. I knew I was going to die the moment I heard footsteps. "Goooo-oood b-b-bye w-w-w-w-world..." It entered the room and was looming over my soon to be dead body.. I'm going to miss life you know that? Oh great now I'm talking to myself! Wait... What really surprised me was when it spoke. IT SPOKE! SCREW EVERYTHING I KNOW ABOUT LOGIC!

"Lucas?"


	9. Happy Easter!

**I feel bad for the lack of updates that I've been doing, you see I've been... Depressed. And- Yeah. Anyway I thought why not have a little fun doing an Easter chapter?  
Mike: This won't turn out well.  
Jeremy: Yeah, I mean what if something bad happens?  
Nothing will happen~  
Okay this chapter has nothing to do with the current story line! There is also an Easter truce between the 2 sides just to make that clear okay? FNAF will not belong to me. Only the story. Easter doesn't belong to me either.**

_**Nobody's Pov**_

It was a beautiful Easter morning in the land of F.N.A.F, The Toys and The Originals are having a truce for the sake of not getting beaten up by the bunny bros: Bonnie Bunny and Bon T-Bunny since well, it is their favourite holiday after all and they didn't want it to be just another day of chasing after or fighting the opposite side. At the moment every one of them are all sitting round a neatly made and decorated table all having a great time except for Mike Schmidt who was thinking of all the different ways he could get with his crush Jeremy Fitzgerald, alone and tell him how he feels, wanting him to feel the exact same way that he does. Mike had always thought of it as just a petty little crush and never thought that a tough guy like him could ever be gay. But for Mike the tables have turned and it's not just a crush.. But a love interest, he loves Jeremy so much it's killing him inside. Today he will make his feelings clear. On Easter Sunday. (AN: Yes I am aware that it's Monday but I got it out late alright?)

After a long awkward silence of each opposite glaring at each other and each thinking that this was a great time because they aren't fighting, Mangle finally spoke up.  
"So... Are we just going to sit and stare at each other or are we going to actually do something this Easter?" Everyone looked around and gave her their own death glare.  
"Just saying. You guys aren't going to win your staring contests anytime soon, I've given up on Foxy" Mangle continued, everyone rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly. Mike continued staring at Jeremy even though he had looked away. Jeremy was glaring at Mike ..but Mike was just giving a loving look back even though Jeremy had been too oblivious to notice.  
"Yeah dudes, we need to do somethin'! This isn't what Easter's about!" Bonnie argued. He smashed his fist on the table emphasizing his point, Bon then smashed his fist on the table shortly after Bonnie and stated. "Yeah buds! How about we do an egg hunt!" Everyone nodded their heads agreeing to the idea. Mike got up and walked over to Jeremy, placing his paws on his shoulders grinning.  
"Me and Jer will get and set up the hunt, you guys can... Wait. Where's the meeting place?" Jeremy shuddered with a frightened look on his face. _Mike and me alone? I didn't like the look on his face earlier... What's he going to do with me?_ Shaking his head Jeremy stood up and replied. "I-I think it would be a good idea if, uh.. Chica sets it up! What d-do you say Chica?" Jeremy stuttered and gave a pleading face to Chica, Mike's grin faltered. "Uh.. Sure Jeremy I'll get to it whilst you guys can go wait in Kids Cave alright?" Chica agreed to Jeremy albeit hesitantly seeing Mike scowling at her the second after her agreement. Jeremy sighed in relief. "Thanks a ton Chica.."

Ten minutes had passed and everyone with the exception of Chica was in Kids Cave chatting to one another about their lives, how they've been or just about random stuff except for Mike who was in the far end of the cave silently cursing to himself, the others were so engrossed in their conversation that they never noticed, but one person did. Fred had noticed. Fred then excused himself from his conversation with Bon and Bonnie then shortly after had went over to Mike. "'Hey sport, you okay?" Fred asked and Mike gave a silent yet hear-able curse _"Shit...!"_ Fred gave a concerned look to Mike wondering perhaps if it was something that the others had done to him, since Fred considered himself a fatherly figure to Mike. To be there for him when he needed it the most. "I'm fine. You can go back to chatting with your _friends._" Mike spat and looked away from Fred not caring about the shocked look on his furry face. "I'm just concerned about you sport, you keeping yourself away from your pals" Mike chuckled lightly to himself hearing that Fred had thought that those freaks were his friends, he barely knew them for crying out loud! "I said I'm fine alright? Just leave me the fuck alone" Mike hissed. Fred kept a stern look and grabbed a hold of Mike's shoulders to turn him to face himself.  
"You can tell me whatever Mike, I'm never going to hold it against you son" Fred gave a Mike warm smile, Mike returned it with a sad one. He just can't say no to someone whom he trusts, even with his deflating ego. "I-it's about Jeremy.." Mike stuttered losing that anger replacing it with his lonely sadness. _What if he doesn't feel the same? _  
Fred scowled upon hearing that name shocking Mike and successfully pulling him out of his thoughts. "What did Jeremy do to you? If he did anything to you son he's a goner!" Mike flailed his paws around giving a no gesture(?) signifying that he has gotten the wrong idea, Fred then gave Mike a confused look. "Then what is it Mike?" Mike looked away blushing a little bit. Finally coming to the conclusion that Fred wasn't about to let it go so he toughened up and got ready to tell Fred his feelings for Jeremy Fitzgerald. "I may or may not like Jeremy.." Fred gave a shocked look. _Liking another guy? What? But I guess he is apart of our family so I should accept that fact._ Fred then replied. "Mike are you telling me that you're gay?" Mike nodded blushing harder turning his head away to hide his face. "Eh, go ahead make fun of me you jerk. My stats are already low enough, and now I'm under leveled so yeah. I don't care anymore!" Mike shouted and everyone stopped their conversations to look at him with concerned looks well the toys anyway with the originals giving him frustrated looks. Mike scratched the back of his head sheepishly trying to avoid their gazes. "Eh bud, you a'right?" Bon asked him  
"Yeah.. I'm perfectly fine" Mike said in a sarcastic tone "Go back to your crappy conversations and stay out of it! All of you!" Bon took a step back and everyone else looked away in shame. Mike turned his head back and glared at Fred, Fred stared back unblinking.  
"Go on say what you wish, I've already made myself look like an asshole in front of all these _friends_" Fred shook his head slowly making Mike cross his arms in annoyance tapping his paw on the ground waiting for the bear to reply.  
"Mike you're getting the wrong idea" Fred gave Mike another one of his stern looks.  
"Then what is it?" Mike scowled at Fred loathing every single second of this conversation.  
"Let me help you son. Let me help you get with your crush Jeremy, alright?" Mike gave Fred a shocked look. Doesn't he hate Jeremy with all his heart? Why does he want to help? All these were the kinds of questions going through Mike's poor little mind. "This is a trick isn't it?" Mike turned around and gave Fred the cold shoulder his frown staying the way it is. "I mean it Mike" Fred placed his paw on Mike's shoulder. "Let me help you" Mike turned to look at Fred and gave a smile.  
"Alright Fred, I'll let you help me"

Two hours later Fred and Mike had finalized the perfect plan to get him with the one Mike loves. Then Chica had set everything up, called everyone that it was ready then ending up falling asleep whilst leaning up against an oak tree, everyone decided to just to leave her alone to rest off all the hard work she had done. Then everyone else began the hunt. Setting out in duos having each opposite go with the other, the idea being Fred's of course. Giving Mike a wink signifying that the first phase of their plan had begun when all had agreed, wanting Mike to go make his part of the plan to come to life, for Mike's plan is simple well, to Mike anyway. 2. Get Jeremy to find an egg that's close to a tree 2. Push him into it and pin him there 3. Mike makes his move. Easy enough. But Jeremy has other ideas, you see Jeremy had never agreed to the idea of going into teams, saying no when everyone else had said yes, thus drowning him out so that he was never heard. So now he's going to try and get as far away from Mike as he can whilst also getting him lost in the trees while Jeremy runs off to find another Chi and lie to her saying that Mike had abandoned him to look for more eggs whilst he finds his own just to get on her team instead. But nobody ever gets their own way.  
"So Jer wanna finds some eggs?" Mike says in a loving tone to Jeremy making him flinch.  
"Uh.. Yeah sure M-Mike how about you go search over there-" Jeremy points North "..Whilst I search, uh over there?" He jerks his thumb(?) behind him, Mike shook his head. "Nah, lets go together buddy~" Mike grabs a hold of Jeremy's paw and drags him into the forest smirking all the while.

A few minutes of walking Jeremy and Mike have both found two eggs with Mike having tried three times to get Jeremy where he wants him but all attempts at it have failed.

Five more minute has passed with little to no luck with eggs and Mike was getting pissed then finally Jeremy spoke up. "Uh Mike? I think there's an egg by that tree over there... I'll get it y-you can stay here alright?" If Mike could grin anymore his face might explode. Mike waited until Jeremy was done picking up the egg and placing it into his basket, waiting for him to stand tall so he can make his move, when Jeremy stood tall Mike dashed at him with amazing speed causing Jeremy to scream a little and be slammed right into the tree by Mike flailing like mad all the while to get free but Mike had gripped his shoulders with his paws roughly so his love won't make an attempt to escape. Mike frowned, he had never meant to be this rough... But with desperate times comes desperate measures. Mike leaned in close causing Jeremy to stop flailing and blush hard. Mike grinned at that blushing as well.  
"Jer have you ever wanted something so much that you just had to get it by brute force?" Jeremy visibly paled at that for it had never happened to him but to Mike probably, did he want him? Mike pressed his forehead to Jeremy's own. "Answer me" Jeremy didn't know what to say so he said what came to his mind first. "U-uh.. Y-yes..?" Mike lifted his forehead off of Jeremy's and tilted his head to the side like a confused dog and Jeremy face-pawed feeling like a complete fool but sighed feeling Mike come off of him. "Really? Please tell me?" Mike was falling apart on the inside, what if Jeremy had done the same thing but to somebody else? Could that even happen? _Shoot I fucked up. What am I going to say now? _Jeremy thought but again said the only thing that came to mind. "I-I did it to get a-a free cinema ticket?" Mike smiled at this and sighed a little which confused Jeremy, did he get the wrong idea or something? Mike leaned in closer with their faces inches apart. "Good.. Cause I was starting to think that you were owned by someone else~" _What did he mean by that? Owned by someone else? Golden already sai- _Jeremy's thoughts were cut off when Mike had pressed his lips against his own. It was an overwhelming experience for both Jeremy and Mike. Mike loved every second whilst Jeremy was in a state of shock.. Mike liked him? Then Mike departed from Jeremy. Jeremy gave a frown, but why? Did he enjoy it? Then Mike spoke.

"Happy Easter Jeremy"

**I'm sorry for such a late update again guys... Hope this had made up for it though!**


	10. Mike's Initiation Part 2

**Again it's been a LONG time since I last updated and I do feel bad about it but I'll get these up more frequently alright?  
****(Playing Pokemon on Vizzed uses up a lot of time haha)  
Plus the fact that when I had almost finished this chapter it had erased the end.. Yeah. But hopefully this chapter (the longest one I've done) will suffice. **

**_Mike's Pov_**

"Lucas?" Why the fucking fuck is he here? Where's the one I have to kill? **_You're looking at him._** God damnit! Why do I have to kill a friend!? Why life? WHY? **_Yeah, our lives suck. _**You can go suck a lemon because you're not helping at all! Lucas who I could see was trying to get up, move or even do anything gave a defeated sigh and went limp. What do I do? I mean even though he's an asshole at times, I can't kill him. _**Then fake it. **_Huh? **_I've been here a million time before. _**And? **_..And I know that there's an empty suit i- _**Do you really think I wanna stuff him in one of those things alive!? Those freaks said that once I was done with the body I should put it in one of those! Not your best idea. **_That's not what I meant! I meant it's EMPTY nothing inside it. _**Oh. **_It's in a hidden room that only me and Golden knows about so keep it secret okay? _**I'm not good with secrets. **_Try. Anyway you'll find it if you follow my directions. _**Fine by me. I knelt down and picked up, oh and let me tell ya that he looked absolutely terrified! I almost burst out laughing but that would only make him fear me more haha.. Oh fuck it.  
"Hahahahahahaha! Look at your face! It's funny!" Kinda came out like an evil laugh but do I care? No. I don't even know how Lucas got here but he shouldn't have come, if only he knew about what the others had done to previous people! Because I am 100% that they had all died. He's fucking moron son of a bitch. Lucas started to regain his movement as he tried to get me to drop him by throwing a punch but it came out more like a feeble pat. Fucking pathetic.  
"Lucas don't even bother, the paralysis hasn't fully worn of yet" Wow look at me using smart sentences! **_Yeah.. Smart. _**Shut it!  
"H-ho-ow?" How what? How to make a sandwich? He's not making any sense! **_You good to go? _**Huh? Oh yeah. **_[Insert directions here] got that Mikey? _**Yeah got it.  
"How what?" I started following.. UH! Spring's(?) directions holding Lucas bridal style. DON'T EVEN START! **_Haha._**  
"M-my n-na-me? H-ow?" Oh he wants to know how I know his name, dumbass. How can he not recognize this amazing voice of mine? **_You have an amazing voice? _**Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up? **_Yes. _**Then shut up.  
"Lucas?" Is it fine to tell? **_Sure, I mean it's not like I or anyone else actually cares.  
_**"Y-y-yeah..?" He's being strangely calm.. Why? Has he accepted his so called deathly fate, does he want to die?! **_Well he can barely move now can he? _**Um.. **_Exactly. Now would you want to live a life where you can't move? ..Even though it wears off. _**I guess not, but still life is worth living. Maybe.  
"Lucas. I'm Mike" He gave me a disbelieving look, even though he's in danger he can be a dick. JEEZ!  
"Im-pah-si-bull" Can I slap him? **_No. _**Please? **_No. But you'll have to cut him later on. _**Really? **_Yeah. _**Okay, why? **_So that when they ask to see the body in the suit they won't be suspicious. _**I guess that makes sense. Sorta.  
"P-p-pro-ve it fa-ker" What did he just call me!? A FAKER? What the fucking shit!  
"You piece of ass motherfucker" I pinned Lucas to one of the broken downright horrible walls and spat that at him, he deserves it so what? **_Good job there. _**And what's he gonna do about it? He can't even hit me without it being pathetic! I'ma cut him so hard! **_That doesn't even make sense Mikey. _**You don't know nothing!  
"L-let me go-o!" Oh I forgot that I had him pinned haha. I let go- **_Let it goo~~ _**Really? **_Worth it. _**Anyway I let go of Lucas and he dropped to the ground with a thud, he then tried to scoot away but not on my watch.. I kicked him so that he'd fall on his back then I placed my back paw..? Foot paw? Not sure.. On his stomach so that he wouldn't get anywhere, jeez I guess the paralysis is leaving him faster than I had thought.  
"You're not going anywhere" He looked up at me in fear, well who wouldn't? _**I'm starting to be scared of you hehehe.. **_If I could glare at this guy I would but.. I can't so I just glared at Lucas instead. **_Mean! _**

"I-I-I d-don't want to die! Just let me leave!" Looks like he's good with speech now. **_The room's just around this corner, I suggest you drag him there. Just because well.. We're mean haha! _**You're right we are mean! I took my paw off of his stomach, flipped him over then grabbed him by his trainers. He let out a simple 'oof!' which was pretty pathetic and I know I've been saying that a lot but it's true. I started dragging him down the hall and round the corner with being a brat Lucas trying to grab onto anything he could get his grubby little mits on, he was panicking so much, I could just feel the fear pouring off of him. But it felt oddly.. Good.  
"You got yourself into this mess you know" He doesn't want to die and who's to say I can't have a little fun with that fact?  
"I didn't know that tripping over and falling onto a stupid tablet would bring me here!" Tablet? Does he mean the thing that he was holding onto when I came into the room? **_Yeah. _**Did he close the vent with that thing?  
"And now I'm gonna die!" That's a lot of hope he has there.

After many struggles we finally got to the area where the supposed secret room of which Spring was talking about was told to be.. BUT I DON'T SEE ANYTHING! _**Because it's hidden.. kick the wall in front of you. **_Kick the wall? Sure! I kicked it and voila just like he said there was a room.. Might need to fix the door though.. I dragged Lucas through although he's decided to be an even bigger brat and grab a hold of the door, fuck, the paralysis must have worn off fully. Shit.  
"You can't kill me! I have a life to live!" Yeah being trapped here is a great life to live isn't it? **_Really? That's my life you're talking about! _**Well your life sucks.  
"Being trapped here isn't fun, trust me"  
"Why on Earth should I trust you!?" He's being a little bastard!  
"Because if you weren't such a stubborn bastard you'd realize that it's me! Mike!" Of course he won't believe but whatever.  
"Yeah right!" Told ya.  
"You're the one who killed him aren't you!? Like you're gonna do to me! I don't even want to know about what happened to Jeremy!" Okay now he's pissing me off big time! I forcefully pulled him off the door resulting in a crack, sounded like it hurt a LOT but I don't care Lucas deserves it, I brought him face to face with me and he was looking like he was holding in a scream.. and tears. Maybe too far? **_Yes considering the fact that you probably just dislocated one or both of his arms. _**Shit.  
"Look, I don't want this anymore than you do! But you can't just act like a brat! You don't even know shit about what I've been through! So what if you don't want to refer to me as Mike? Call me Trapped instead. Cuz we're both springtrapped!" _**Nice use of a pun there. **_Thanks. I looked Lucas in the eye and by god did he look shell shocked. I threw him onto a table that was in the middle of the room. Convenient.  
"I-I-I- Ack!" He clutched his arm tears falling freely from his eyes, it pained me to see him like that since well.. I was the one that caused it.  
"Trapped... What're y-you g-gonna do t-to me?" He sat upright on the table. Hey Spring? **_Yeah? _**Where's the suit? **_In that cupboard to your right. _**That's such an obvious place.. Even I could have found it without your help, who even designed this place!? I walked over to the cupboard and opened it only for a blue cat like suit to fall out. _**Mike, meet Candy.**_  
"There is no way that you're putting me in that _thing!_" He just doesn't get it does he?  
"Lucas you're going to be stuffed into this suit and you are gonna like it!" Seriously though why would you give a suit a name!? **_Well.. Why not? Besides Golden came up with it not me. _**Right..  
"You're crazy!" Am I? I picked up the suit and started walking towards him, now you're sure that this thing has nothing in it? **_Trust me. _**Fine then.  
Wait don't I need to cut him first? **_Oh yeah, you do! But don't worry there's a knife in that cupboard as well. _**This place is full of convenience. I came up next to the table and placed the suit on it, then went back over to that broken down piece of cupboard.  
"I'm not crazy, I'm only doing this for your own good" Do you know if there's and rolls of duck-tape around here? _**Yeah, cupboard. **_Such a convenient cupboard. I arrived at the cupboard and opened it then took both the knife and the duck-tape out of it then turned back around to Lucas who was still clutching his arm whilst keeping a fearful look.  
"Kn-knife..." He might think that I'm gonna kill him with this. Idiot.  
"Yes Lucas this is a knife" I pointed to the knife whilst walking over to the table placing both items on it once next to it.  
"Y-you gonna k-k-kill me now?" Why does he always think that I'm gonna kill him? Oh yeah that's why.  
"What the actual fuck Lucas!?" I'm sick of him accusing me of wanting to kill him!  
"W-what?" I just might actually.  
"What the fuck makes you think that I want to kill you?" Uhh.. Spring? _**What is it? **_How am I supposed to put him in the suit? **_Pull off the head and there should be a big enough opening for him to be pushed inside, got it? _**Yeah yeah okay, I should have gotten that.  
"T-the guy on the ph-phone-" There's a guy on a phone talking shit about me!?  
"What the fuck! You're actually going to listen to a guy you've never even met?" Stranger danger anyone? No? Fine.  
"B-but he had said some things.." I can't take it anymore so I picked up the duck tape, ripped off a piece and placed it on his mouth that'll shut him up.  
"MMPH! whmmph thmm fmmph!" Good luck talking now buddy.  
"What was that? Couldn't hear you over the duck-tape~" Mocking people is fun.  
"Dffmmph fmewww" Now for the cutting. I picked up the knife and the moment I did Lucas started shuffling away from me, he ain't gonna get far.  
"Don't be difficult" I grabbed a hold of his good arm, the one that was holding his dislocated one and yes I still feel bad about that but I don't want to make that arm any more worse than it already is, plus it makes him struggle less, and held it out with the knife held above it.  
"MMMPHH NMMPHH HFFF!" He shrieked and struggled even more, tears raining down like mini waterfalls. Urgghhh he's gonna drive me crazy!  
"Hold still..." I dove it into his arm narrowly avoiding his vain, Lucas uttered a shushed shrieked from behind the tape in pure agony and terror with warm blood oozing from the wound. He stopped struggling. I tore the knife out and he shrieked even louder this time, I really feel sorry for him but this has to be done... I placed the knife back onto the table and placed my paw over his wound coating it in the red substance, it sent shivers down my spine. Why'd it feel good? I took my paw off the wound, my other paw still clutching it, then started covering some parts of my body in the blood so that the freaks won't be suspicious. This is gross... **_Don't forget the suit. _**Okay fine! I squeezed Lucas' arm a bit and he flinched but more blood oozed out from the wound of which I used to cover various parts on the weird suit.

Finished. I had covered parts of the suit and me in Lucas blood, lovely. Now to put him in costume but I'd better bandage his arm up first or else he might bleed out and die, wouldn't want that right? But where do I get a bandage?  
"A-are.. Y-you.. D-do-one.. Y-et..?" Damn. Lucas looks like a freaking ghost! He's so pale! I feel really bad about what I did, I mean what if Jer found out? Would he ever forgive me? Would he even want to give me a chance anymore!? **_Don't be so negative. _**Why? **_It's not good for you. _**So? **_What? So you don't care? _**Should I? **_Yes. _**Whatever.  
"Yeah I'm done.. Almost." So do you know where I can-  
"A-almost?.. W-was the plan to w-weak-en me so that you c-can kill me by putting me in _that?!_" **_Get something to cover the wound? _**Yes.. You know where? **_No, you'll have to improvise. _**Son of a bitch. Well it's a good thing that Lucas is wearing a hoodie.. But then again I have to take it off of him. I sighed. This isn't going to be easy.  
"Yes Lucas you're going to go into the suit but first I'll need you to take off that hoodie" He gave a shocked look in response.  
"C-come again?" I shook my head slowly.  
"Take. Off. The. Hoodie."  
"No" He still has fight in him?  
"What?"  
"I'm not taking it off!" Why? It's just a dark blue hoodie with.. Oh...  
"Are you not wearing anything underneath that!?" Has he been going round with only a hoodie and no shirt!? What the fuck?  
"What? N-no.. I-it's-"  
"Phew! Okay gimme!"  
"W-well it's my-"  
"**Give. Me. The. Hoodie!**" Wow. That sounded rather harsh.. **_What the heck!? _**Heh heh.. Oops.  
"Okay! Okay!" Lucas hesitantly took off his hoodie wincing every couple seconds, oh and by now I think his tears have subsided. He handed it to me and I tore one of the sleeves off. Damn I'm strong!  
"Why d-did you do that!?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I need to get the wound taken care of, or do you just want to bleed to death and make me feel like shit?"  
"Y-you never w-w-wanted to k-kill me?" I face-pawed.  
"Oh no.. I had wanted to kill you so much that I thought I should cut you, tear your clothes up then maybe raping you then I would've killed you" I used obvious sarcasm and he gave me a look of 'Are you fucking serious bro?' What? You didn't see that coming?  
"V-very funny. You try being in my po-position and not b-be afraid of dying to a psychotic rabbit!"  
"Well maybe you should try putting some trust in people sometime!"  
"People!? Y-you are not a person!" He's asking for it now!  
"Welllll excuse me! It wasn't my fault that I was forced to go to that pizzeria and be mind controlled to put on some ugly mask thing and end up in this place trying to kill a friend!" I pulled on his wounded arm, Lucas winced from the sudden force, so that we were both looking in each others eyes. One pair full of fear and confusion and the other pair filed with anger and fatigue.  
"You try being in _my _position _Lucas_" I spat. I pushed him back but kept a firm grip on his arm.  
"I-I didn't kn-know.."  
"Keep you're arm up and then shut up. I'm not in the mood for anymore bullshit from you" He shut up after that. I kept his arm up then tied his hoodie sleeve onto his it to cover the wound and hopefully stop the bleeding. Now for the hard part...  
"Don't freak out, but I'm gonna put you in the suit now" Even after I had said no he started to freak out but surprisingly enough he never said anythi-  
"I thought y-you said th-that you wouldn't t-try to kill me!" Urghhhhhhh never mind!  
"JUST SHUT UP! I'm not doing this to kill you! In-fact.. I'm trying to save you!" He stopped freaking out and stared at me in confusion. I'm not even gonna bother, nope, nope NOPE! I grabbed the suit and carefully took the head off.. Well it IS plastic you know? A kind of metal-like plastic thing kinda. Also why does it have to be a cat suit? I'm not complaining or anything but a cat? Really? Why not something cooler like a lion or something? But I guess since I'm not going to be the one to wear it I'm cool.  
"Ready Lu?" He nodded slowly and I'm guessing that he didn't like the idea but he knows that he has to go into it.  
"H-hey M-Mike?" He used my name! "I don't think I-I can last m-much l-longer.."  
"Wait wh-" Lucas passed out, the kid who was once siting up on the table has landed on the floor with a thud. Ouch. Well this makes my job easier nonetheless! I walked over to his now conscious-less body and plopped him back onto the table... How the fuck am I supposed to get him in costume? I mean he's..fragile, how am I gonna do this without breaking him even more? **_Carefully..? _**You sound different, are you alright Spring? **_I'm f__ine.. _**Okay then..? I placed the suit onto the ground and someway somehow got it standing up. GENIUS!  
"Ready Lu?" I must be insane! Why? Because I'm talking to someone who is practically half dead! What the fuck is wrong with me? I'll ask myself that later but for now I have to make sure that he survives the night.

Okay to get him in this bitch I just push him in yeah? Yes okay. I dragged Lucas off of the table and over to the suit, cuz why not? I picked him up and lifted him over the suit. It's now or never! I lowered him in, his arms are going to be tricky, REALLY tricky jeez. After a few minutes I was bored out of my mind! He isn't awake so I can't even chat to him and Spring.. Well I don't know what he's doing but I bet he won't respond, lemme check.. HEY SPRING! **_... _**See? Wait. How much walls have I broken so far? Can you idiot readers fix it I'm kinda busy here.. I'm gonna speed this up cuz I bet you idiots are all like 'this is boring!' 'Mike why are you talking to me?' or whatever I don't know what's going through your thick skulls. I have now lost my patience and am now pushing him like there's no tomorrow, good thing he isn't a fatass right?.. That is until I reached the part where I have to deal with those blasted arms of his! C'mon! Like how am I supposed to get them into the arm slots? Or shall I just leave it as is and let him deal with it. Yeah I'll go with that! I walked over to the table and took the head off of it then walked back over to the Lukitty ..get it? Ah! You're all stupid motherfuckers! I placed the head onto his head. Hey Spring? I just bring him to the toys now right? **_... _**Right? **_..._** You gonna be a dick and ignore me or you gonna talk? **_... _**Fine then. Silence normally means yes anyways! Oh and by the way Spring, fuck you and everything that you ever needed or loved in your life, I hope that you get nothing beneficial to you, I hope you don't enjoy all the lovely things in life, I hope you don't see beaches and travel around the world, I hope you do nothing! **_... _**I didn't mean that, just proving a point that this guy has probably died. Wait if he died.. What would that mean for me? Would I die too soon? Will I ever get to punch that stupid balloon teacher at what was once my school? How 'bout Jer? Would he be happy or sad that I would be gone? So many unanswered questions that most of you don't care about. I yawned. Oh man.. What time even is it? How come I haven't even noticed about how tired I've become!? Well that's what you get if you stay up for hours on end kids.. Remember that. Although some of you are probably already doing that aren't you? Little sneaky bastards.  
"Alright Lu, lets get you to The Toys m'kay?" He never replied, it was expected though since he's asleep. I took a hold of one of the arms and started to drag it across the floor, you know I never noticed how trashed this place is. It's all rotten and there are these weird props everywhere... I closed the door behind me and it collided with the frame with a bang.. Great, make this even more creepier why not? Hell! Why not just give me a freakin' jump-scare? Because this reminds me of this horror game I once played.. But I just can't put my fi- paw on it..? Ugh. I'll figure that out later I guess.

After walking around dragging Lu for about ten minutes I'm pretty sure that I've gotten myself lost. Shit. Why can't I ever find the fucking exit to anywhere? Why do I always get myself lost!? Hey Spring you wanna talk yet? **_... _**No? **_... _**Fine, be a dick. See if I care! ..What's that? There's this weird mask hanging on the wall...but why does it seem so.. I don't know.. Intriguing..? I shook my head. I have to get this guy to the toys..that's a thought. What would they do after I show them him? I guess I'll know once I bring him there, since right now I have a job that needs to be done and I'm gonna do it like a boss! Forget I said that. Lots of YouTube before all of this shit.

After wandering the halls for another fucking ten minutes I've finally found the exit to this dump! About time! I feel like I've been here forever.. Actually it's only been a few hours.. SHUT UP! This drowsiness, it's getting to my head.. Are people supposed to be.. God I feel drunk! But I haven't had anything to drink..? I- what..?  
_"Mike.."_ W-who's talking..? I went through the exit and found my..friends. I don't know why they all look so shocked..did I fuck up? I think I fucked up something.  
"Mike, bud, we said a bear suit not a cat suit" Shut up Bon!  
"Fuck off"  
"No need to be mean Mikey" You shut up too you slut!  
"Fuck o-off" Did I repeat? I dropped Lukitty on the ground and went over to Chi.  
"Mike, you feeling okay there sport?" I looked at him. No I am fuckin' not Fred!  
"F-fuck o-o-off" Why can't I say what I want?  
"Mike there's no nee-" Mangle.. My vision started to blur.  
"F-uck.. OFF!" What's happening to me..?  
"Mi-!" I heard all of their voices but it all went black before I knew what they had said.

**Now I know that it's been forever since I've last updated and I feel bad about it, like 2 weeks right? Damn. But I will be updating more frequently now k? Oh! And about Candy... It's a fan made animatronic that I've stumbled upon whilst looking at FNAF animatronics on google images so yeah. (To lazy to make my own OC) Hope you don't mind! Plug out!**


	11. Both Gone

**AN: Wow! It's been a long while huh? Look I know I said that I'd update more frequently.. Yeah. I was reading Pokemon Adventures from start to the latest chapter on MangaFox, so I'm sorry for that. (But seriously, if you're a Pokemon fan go read it. Now.) Also I put a few references in the last chapter, good job for those who noticed!  
(Please bare in mind that I am hopeless at romantic stuff, this is my first go.)**

**FNAF DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! (If it did.. It will be different.)**

_**Jeremy's Pov**_

It's been a few days since training, if I can even call it that.. Bonnie mostly only wanted to make me use my weird powers for his own purposes so here I am reading a book about people on my couch.. Yes you heard correctly, people. Like actual people, not animals. It's really strange... The book keeps saying that w- they are dangerous? What have we ever done? Kind of makes me wonder how Mike is doing.. Why does he keep popping into my head? It's not like he's my friend now. Not my best friend anymore. I sighed. Why does that bother me like it does? **_What's bothering you_****_? _**Mike not being my best friend anymore. **_Everyone's got ex-best friends, deal with it. _**Oh! So you have an ex-best friend? How does one like you even get one of those? **_I never said anything about _****_me_****_ having an ex-best friend Jeremy. Get your facts in order. _**Then why did yo- **_Everyone but me has an ex-best friend. _**I know you have one. It would explain why you're acting like the way you are and, by the looks of it.. That ex was.. Spring? _**And how would you know that? **_Well.. Because Mike had become Spring and well.. Me into you, also Mike was my best friend and it'd only be right if Spring was yours, that's why. What exactly put you in such a sour mood anyway? **_Nothing that you need to know of. _**Oh? I placed the book on the arm of the couch. Is it because I rejected you back at the 'training' session? **_No. _**Are you sure? **_No! _**So you're not sure? **_Really? _**What? Can't take mind games? _**Why would I like weak minded games like that? **_That's why you weren't fooled. **_Yes that's why__, what do you take me for?_** Well I just figured since it worked on several kids at school it would also work on you. **_Well.. That just means that you're an idiot._** I don't want to hear your accusations of me being an idiot or you just wanting to poke fun at me I hate it when you do that, wait let me reword that. I hate it when EVERYONE does that. **_It's a bit late for that. _**Bit late for what? **_Everyone poking fun of you. _**Somehow that doesn't make sense to me. **_Because you, as I've said before are an idiot. _**What did I ever do to you? **_Oh you didn't do anything, it's just that when you're with me you'll never be poked fun of~_**What the hell is that supposed to mean?! **_Oh nothing, you don't need to worry about it~ _**Look Golden! I don't know- **_Jeremy. _**Let me finish! I don't know what you're supposed to be hinting at here but I don't like it! Look let me say a few wo_rds..._

_Ok_ay! **_Long speech nice work. _**Thanks. **_Look Jeremy I-_**There was a knock on the door, finally something to stop the conversation we're having. _**..You better get that. **_Yeah. I stood up from the couch and went over to the door sighing happily opening it, I was surprised by what was on the other side of it.  
"H-hi.." A blue cat? ...A cat covered in blood. Looks fresh too. He must be ashamed of what he did, and that's why he stutters. Though for some reason the blood doesn't freak my out ..real world me would have ran at something like this. Sigh.  
"Hey, who are you?"  
"L-l-look I'm just looking f-for s-somewhere to h-hide.." He (judging by the voice) stuttered.. His voice sounds very familiar which is weird considering I've never known anyone here, strange. Looking at him now, he looks terrified. Cats looking scared? The thought of that made me smirk keeping a bit of laughter in.  
"Y-you're.. Y-you're like _them _aren't y-you?" Hm? Them? Who's them?  
"Them?" Wait did he murder one of them?  
"Yeah.. These weird c-creatures l-like you and I.. I b-bet you know.. Anyw-" I cut him off, there's a shadow like thing coming towards us..  
"Get inside"  
"W-what?"  
"Inside. Now."  
"W-wait-!" I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in, slamming the door shut behind the us. As soon as I did a loud thud was heard, I sighed in relief. I chuckled a bit when I saw the cat upside down on the couch.  
"Tell me what happened, why that shadow was chasing you" Maybe chasing him because he killed his friend but... You can NEVER be too sure.  
"What shadow?" To say what he just said shocked me was an understatement, what was chasing him then? Why was there a shadow? Why is his voice familiar? Was I just hallucinating that or was it real? So many unanswered questions.. This whole place is filled with them! Hey, Golden, what do you know about this? **_... _**Golden? **_... _**What so now you're not talking to me? **_... _**Okay fine be that way, I can figure this out myself anyway.  
"H-hey.." Oh, I never noticed that he was waving his paw in my face ..I thought that like it was normal.. Will my mind deteriorate until I'm fully comfortable with this place? Is that what it's going to take? I mean, I was only reading a book about humans a few minutes ago not even caring what my situation is.. A book about freaking humans for fucks sake! I am becoming like _them._  
"Sorry. Just zoned out for a second.. So many things going o- never mind"  
"Oh okay.. So I'm aloud t-to stay?" There he goes again with the stuttering.  
"I guess you can. IF-" He cut me off, with a stupid question I might add.  
"If?"  
"Yes. If you can tell me why you're looking for somewhere to hide and why you've got blood all over you" He's probably just running from the law (If this place even has that) but I have to be sure. I know I say that a lot but it's true.  
"W-well.. I'll only answer i-if, uh, you tell me w-who you are..?" He voice shouted 'Don't kill me!' like I would do that, it was only a question. Besides shouldn't I be saying that to him, and not vice versa? Is he that scared of me? Or is he that ashame of what he had done that he's scared of everybody?  
"Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald" Okay so he knows me ..or the name anyway. How I know? You can see it by the look on his face. I can read him like a book ...I read a lot of books.  
"J-Jeremy?!" He definitely knows me then. But how?  
"Yeah that's me. Who might you be?" I was glaring at him, he knows me and I want to know how.  
"You can't tell!? Listen to my voice! I-!"  
"How am I able to tell who you are under that guise?" Seriously, who would know? Okay now I've come to another conclusion! He might be someone from, well.. I say my world but I don't know that do I? But who is it... Wait-!  
"It's me.. It's me, Lucas! From school!" From school? Come on. He could at least give me more details. I know like three of th-  
"Lucas Diamonds? You don't remember?" WAIT! HE'S HERE?! WHAT IN THE HECK DID HE DO!?  
"Okay Lucas why are you-!?" ＢＡＮＧ！Was that the door? ＢＡＮＧ！Yup that was the door! ＢＡＮＧ！I stood up and Lucas looked up at me in fear like I was about to hit him or more like he was fearing what was on the other side of the door.  
"_UPSTAIRS NOW!_" I shouted at him, he gave a quick nod then dashed upstairs his tail dragging behind him. I turned to the door. Definitely NOT opening that. I pushed the couch up against it making sure that hopefully nobody can get through, now with that done I dashed upstairs to where Lu is.

I came up to my bedroom to find him sitting on the bed looking frightened, I came in and locked the door behind me. Yes I have a lock on my bedroom door. Problem?  
"What the fuck was that!? Was it that shadow you were talking about!?" He was freaking out big time his fur was all puffed up as well, though I honestly have no idea if it was the shadow or not and I couldn't just lie to him.  
"I don't know"  
"You didn't check!?" He hissed. I flinched, he's right. I should've checked and because of that I don't know who or what was at the door. Though I'm 99.99% sure it was that shadow.  
"..No"  
"I thought you at least had a bit of common sense!" So I'm to blame now!? After just saving us both!  
"Well sorry! I was trying to get us both safe! Now if you don't want that I'll happily remove the couch from the front door so that the thing can get in and possibly kill us both! Now would you want that?" He shook his head. "Good. Anyway, now you can answer my questions"  
"Okay.. It started wh_en..._

_"...When I wo_ke up I found that the suit that Mike had put me in ..turned me into this.. So I ran out of fear. They were all distracted so I legged it.. Unfortunately the running plan backfired and, uh, one of them noticed.. A white fox like thing noticed and started chasing me, of course I had lost it in the woods but I knew I couldn't run forever, that's when I found your weird house-"  
"Gee thanks" I take offense to that, even though technically this isn't my house. It's Golden's.  
"Sorry.. But! As luck would have it, you're here!" Took me a while to process everything. Mike had hurt Lucas just to protect him? But he doesn't even like him! In fact he **hates **him. He says things like 'I hate how close you are with him, we've been together longer!' he's just jealous, but he doesn't know that I like him better than Lucas. Golden you got anything to say about this? _**... **_You're still not talking to me? **_... _**Whatever.  
"Wow.. I'm so sorry.." It still amazes me that he was transported here from falling onto a stray monitor and yet I was transported by putting a damn mask on my head.. Logic is failing me.  
"What happened to you then? How'd you get here?" I guess I should tell him.  
"Well.. I-" Ｃｒａｓｈ！Oh no..  
"Jeremy.. What w-w-was t-that!?"  
"T-the door.. Possibly the couch too.." This is bad, I mean this is _really_ bad..  
"Get under the bed.." Ｔｈｕｄ It's getting closer ｔｈｕｄ really close.  
"O-okay" He crawled under the bed and I followed suit. Ｔｈｕｄ I wonder if it kno- ｃｒａｓｈ. Yeah it knows...  
＂Ｊｅｒｅｍｙ？~＂ Oh god.. It knows my name too...  
_"How does it know your name Jeremy!?" _Lucas silently shouted at me. Fuck! He's going to get me caught!  
_"Shut up you idiot! You want to get caught!?"  
__"No bu-" _I didn't get to hear the rest because I was dragged out by the throat, it's ice cold.. Fucking knew it. Lucas, I'm going to kill you.  
"W-what do y-you want?" Like it would answer but I figured why not try? Wait.. Why does this thing look like Freddo? But purple..?  
＂Ｉ ｗａｎｔ ｔｏ ｄｏ ｔｏ ｙｏｕ ｗｈａｔ ｍｙ ｏｔｈｅｒ ｄｉｄ ｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｆｒｉｅｎｄ．．．＂ Is he talking about Mike? What did he do to him!?  
"What!?" Lucas shouted as he crawled out from under the bed, about time.  
"Ab-out t-time you came o-out here!" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head mumbling a small 'sorry'.  
"Are you the one who did that to him? To Mike I mean? When I woke up I saw him on the ground.. Was that you?" Wait.. Now that he mentions it..  
＂Ｃｕｒｉｏｓｉｔｙ ｋｉｌｌｅｄ ｔｈｅ ｃａｔ ｙｏｕ ｋｎｏｗ~ Ｂｕｔ．． Ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ ｗｒｏｎｇ， Ｉ ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ ｄｏ ｉｔ， ｌｉｋｅ Ｉ ｓａｉｄ ｍｙ ｏｔｈｅｒ ｄｉｄ． Ｎｏｔ ｍｅ． Ｂｕｔ ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ  
ｃｌｅｖｅｒ ｔｏ ｈａｖｅ ｆｉｇｕｒｅｄ ｓｏｍｅ ｏｆ ｉｔ ｏｕｔ， ｙｏｕ＇ｌｌ ｇｅｔ ｗｈａｔ＇ｓ ｃｏｍｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｙｏｕ＂ Is he going to to the same to me and Lu? Lu's fur puffed up.. Cute.  
"S-so what are y-you going t-to do?" I'm not stuttering because I'm scared.. Pfft! I'm stuttering Because he has my throat.. I heard a small crash come from downstairs, uh-oh.  
_"Jeremy?" _That was Bonnie's voice... Great MORE trouble, what next? Another Freddy covered in little Freddy heads? ...I hate me.  
＂Ｗｅｌｌ．． Ｉ ｗａｓ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｍａｋｅ ｉｔ ｓｌｏｗ ａｎｄ ｈａｒｍｌｅｓｓ．． Ｂｕｔ Ｉ＇ｌｌ ｄｏ ｉｔ ｑｕｉｃｋ ａｎｄ ｐａｉｎｆｕｌ~＂  
"W-what? What d-do y-you mea- AHHH!" I was dropped to the ground, with spikes of pain shooting at every part of my body. Numbness starting to spread.  
"W-w-what... W-was.. T-that..!?" Golden! Little help here! Golden!?  
"Jeremy you okay!?" Lu knelt down to my level looking like a nervous wreck.  
_"Dude! You OK!?" _I heard rapid footsteps heading this way. And fast.  
"L-Lu.. Get.. Out.." He shook his head and I slowly did the same, damn.. When I did more pain shot up my body and I could feel myself falling into the blackness most people call unconsciousness.  
＂Ｍｙ ｊｏｂ ｈｅｒｅ ｉｓ ｄｏｎｅ．． Ｎｏｗ ｈａｖｅ ｆｕｎ＂ Fr- No. _Purple _Freddy disappeared leaving a cloud of dark purple smoke in his wake. Fun? Hmm.. Bonnie's coming and Lu is here.. Oh no. It's planning to frame him! Got.. To.. Tell.. Shit.  
"I'm not leaving you like this Jeremy! Not when I just found you!" Idiot. Can't he.. Figure it.. Out!?  
"Leave, Hurry!" I managed to shout to him before a loud slam was heard.. Everything went dark and I blacked out.. Again.

_"What did you do to him!?"_

**Right okay. Here's the deal now. The AN I put at the top.. That was done a while ago but it is true. Okay look I looked over some chapters only to find that most of it either doesn't make sense OR there are a TON of errors... I'm sorry for that. But I am planning on re-writing this all later so bear that in mind, I'll either do it as an entirely new story or stick with this story but update the chapters so it makes sense and with no errors.  
OH! Also see the site deviantart? I have an account on that and I have posted pictures of Mike, Jeremy and Lucas. Originally I never planned on having an OC in this story but.. Meh. The whole 'I'll use Candy, why not?' story doesn't really work for me as much as it did before soo.. Yeah I think that's all. Now excuse me while I heavy edit this chapter.**

**Also sorry if I have gotten some things wrong, like Jer's and Lu's personality, also the fact that Jer maybe doesn't know that his 'friend' is called Golden. If I've done that bit wrong then I'll change it when I re-write it. Plugnuts out.**


	12. Changes

**Words: 5,351**

**Guess who's back? Yeah. Who would of thought right? I just don't have the motivation for this Fic anymore, so I might wrap it up in a couple of chapters. Depends on how it goes. I'm actually surprised that people have actually stayed with this, it's... weird. I'm planning upload something else after this -gotta edit it some more- but, I'm sorry for all the wait! Shall we get on with it?**

**FNAF Doesn't belong to me~**

_**Lucas' Pov**_

"What did you do to him!?" My good friend, Jeremy just blacked out on the floor.. a purple bunny is blaming it on me.. I don't even know. What do I know in this unrealistic world that I've found myself in? I backed away from the bunny, ears down.  
"I-I-I Didn-" I tried to convince him, but as always nothing ever works right for me. Sigh. I tumbled onto Jeremy's bed and the bunny advanced towards me, stepping over Jeremy's unresponsive body.  
"I don't give a flying _fuck _about what you have to say! You're goin' down!" Before he could even so much as touch me, Jeremy disappeared with a _'Poof' _We both looked at where he once was with shocked expressions, the bunny turned and shot a loot of hatred towards me. Why do I have to go through this?  
"First you knock him down, then you make him disappear. What else are you goin' to do!?" I waved my paws in-front of myself in a defensive manner before turning hostile, I could feel the ..fur on my back raise and my ears shoot back menacingly. Or as menacing as a cat can do without looking adorable ..I'm not calling myself cute.  
"Hey! Don't you _dare _blame all this on me! You assholes got Mike to turn me into this cat! You guys made Mike take me away from my life! I should be blaming this all on you!" It was all so painful, especially when I woke up. It was unbearable. I couldn't even move at first, my joints were all so stiff. Numb. I can remember it all so vividly... I shivered thinking back sent spikes of pain through me, but they left as soon as they came.  
"What?" ...What.  
"What do you mean what!? Aren't you with those make up wearing freaks!" I jumped off the bed and at him, he backed off a bit but realized what I had said and scowled.. Either, he doesn't like what I said to him or.. He's not with them. Shit. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut, huh? I backed off onto the bed again, he face-pawed.  
"Oh. Of course. _Them. _Are you a Golden and Spring case? Someone else in a diff body or whatever? Hmm. I thought they stopped that stupi-" I didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence as the world around me became motionless. He. Knows. How? I shook my head, jumped off the bed straight at him. He in turn fell to the floor, I sat on top of him, pinning him down.  
"What do you know!" If he knows something that I don't about my predicament then I must know about it, Jeremy and Mike could be in trouble for all I know. What did I even do to deserve all of this in the first place? What did they do? What did WE do!?  
"Jeez dude. Calm down! Look I'll tell you just don't hurt me ..or anyone else. Seriously you look like a maniac. Covered in blood and all"  
I forgot about the blood. I'll come to regret that.  
_How could you?_

_**Mike's Pov**_

I've been hearing voices. _'...ke up' _They've been saying the same damn thing for a while now! 'Ke up'? Is the voice trying to say wake up? Why? Am I asleep? Then why aren't I dreaming? I DEMAND MY REGULAR- Wait. I'm unconscious. I remember that now, what I can't remember is how I became unconscious in the first place- also can people dream whilst they're knocked out? I heard from Dr. Internet that if you're unconscious you could do whatever the hell you want but- Oh.. Wait. Of course I can't dream here. This is the place where this whole fucking torture started! The place that started it all! Wait this was the second place that started it, it's really that damned restaurant to blame! (And that guy..) Though, Jer isn't here like last time. If he was then I'd know. I think. Call it a- uh.. third sense? What's that called again? _'..ike..' _Ike? Oh, Mike, AKA me. The fuck's calling me? Also why do I get the feeling that I'm going to get hurt if I wake up? Like bad.. I fear for myself now, Jer too. I mean what if he's going through the same thing? I KNOW IT SEEMS STUPID! SHUDDAP! What if he's the one calling me? NAH! I'd know Jer's voice from a mile away! Or.. What if he's being beaten or abused? _'Mike..' _I can't take it anymore! Oh.. Ugh.. Why do I feel like shit all of a sudden? ..Am I waking up? _'WAKE UP!' _Shit! I can see that very same gooey stuff come into view, I try to run but my muscles wouldn't allow it. At least I tried right? It came and sucked me up, everything turned light. It burned like hell!  
_Let me stay..!_

I opened up my eyes to find myself in a rusted cage. Wow. How original. Looking around I find that this place looks like a dump, with cobwebs in every corner, dust covering every inch of the place and almost complete darkness, save for a few ceiling lights. It looked like a fucking cave! In-front of 'my' prison I find a goldish greenish bunny staring down at me, wait what? I tried getting up but I fell right back down, fuck. Now I feel like shit. What happened last night to get me into this? Damn it I told A- Wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait! If that's the- then am I a- I brought a shaky hand up to my face to see that it was actually a human hand. Holy fuck! I shot myself up into a sitting position ignoring my growing urge to throw up whatever the hell I'd eaten the day before.  
"I-I'm human again! Holy shit!" Wait. Then that must mean...  
"YOU!" I shuffled to the back of the cage gaining as much distance as I can. I may just come to fear this bastard in the near future, very near.. That's what my guts tell me anyway! ..Ugh. I doubled over clutching my stomach, what had they done to me..?  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. I can't believe you finally woke up but don't mind that what I want you to do is sta-" I interrupted him, I can't let my fear or my sickness get in the way of my anger! Does he even know what he put me through!?  
"DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKIN' SAY IT! 'STAY CALM' WHY WOULD I? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!? WHY- AHHHH!" I couldn't say anymore as I was stabbed in the arm with a syringe. Great. Now what! Is that a poison!? A tranquilizer? WHAT!? I KNEW I SHOULD'VE LET MY FEAR DO THE TALKING! FUCK! I glared at him with all the hate, what is he gonna do to me now?! I yanked the syringe out of my arm and threw it at him, he wasn't fazed by it. Damn, he clicked his ..fingers? And something grabbed my right arm from behind and cuffed me to the nearest bar, now what? My vision blurred before going back to normal a second later. I paid it no mind.  
"That'll stop you, now, try to stay cal-" I yanked on the cuff with my wrist, creating a lot of noise. I kept yanking on it till I heard a small click. I'll need to put more force later, but for now I'm going to pretend.  
"You, hehe, really expect me to stay calm!? HELL NO!" Wait.. He was in-front of me.. Then who cuffed me? I turned around but saw nothing. Creepy.  
"Mikey, dude seriously. I only wa-"  
"Shut the fuck up! And don't call me that!" My eyes turned to slits "You really think that I'd listen to you!? Especially after what you just pulled!" I continued yanking on the cuff, fooling them into thinking that I haven't cracked it and that I'm not pretending. Heh. 'Spring' -is what those freaks used to call me so that's what I'll call him- face-pawed himself and sighed.  
"_Mike_, why do you think you are here?" What kind of stupid question is that!? How am I supposed to know!  
"Uhh.. To get fucked over by you assholes?" He rolled his eyes at that, I heard clicking noises come from behind him.. Is that a door?  
"Excuse me Mike, gotta' get the door" I stared intently at the door (of which I totally knew was there), are more of those freaks coming to show me what for? Or is it what I think it is? I saw Spring open the door and let in.. a golden bear, supposedly named Golden from what I heard. Wait.. Wasn't that the freak that Jeremy was? Then that must mean... I saw the bear come into view dragging behind him what I feared: Jeremy. I heard whispers coming from the two it sounded somewhat like: _'Hey Golden, you brought him?' 'Yes. I clearly did, you got Mike?' 'You didn't need to say that but yup, he's over there. In that cage' _Spring jerked a thumb(?) in my direction. _'You going to put him in there too?' _I couldn't make out the rest but I swear I saw Golden smirk. I hate both of them, I'll gladly rip them _piece by fucking piece! _Huh? The bear entered the room dragging Jer by the collar of his shirt behind him. That asshole! Spring came over to my cage and opened it up.. I wanted to do something but I couldn't move a muscle. What the heck!? I can't even speak! He crawled inside and closed the door. I found that I could move again, so I went to punch him. Apparently he has good reflexes because he caught my fist in his paw.  
"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, gotta' behave so I don't have t-"  
"Bullshit! You expect me to behave? Haha.. Okay first of all you stuck a syringe into my arm-"  
"Mi-"  
"LET ME FINISH! Then you let something cuff me to this cage! AND then you let in a bear _dragging_ Jeremy! Unconscious may I add! So don't you _dare _say that I should behave!" I snapped and pulled my fist forcefully out of his paw, my eyes were glowing silver. He stared at me, guilt flickered in his eyes for a split second before being replaced by rage.  
"I'm really getting sick of your attitude Mike"  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm really getting sick of you, asshole" We stayed glaring at each-other for a minute of two before Spring looked away, he just couldn't keep looking at my handsome face~ My vision blurred for a second then returned to normal, what was up with that?  
"You lovebirds done yet?" Me and Spring both shot disapproving looks at the bear who was currently sitting on a nearby chair tying up Jer ...he was also stroking his hair. THAT BASTARD!  
"We aren't lovebirds!" Spring yelled back at him. Golden chuckled at his response and slowly shook his head muttering a small _'Not yet anyway' _Spring didn't hear that, but I did. Is he going to harass me? Take away my virginity? That'd be kinky.  
"Then why are you in the same cage as him?" Spring didn't reply, instead he just smirked at me, I didn't notice because I'm glaring at Golden with all the hate that I can manage. I should be stroking Jer's hair not him! I have to act. I yanked on the handcuffs. Momentarily distracting him from his ...touching.  
"Bastard.. Let go of Jeremy.." I said with malice evident in my voice. He grinned and continued, even to go as far as nuzzling him. He better stop there!  
"If I don't? What can you do about it?" He's right. What can I do about it? I'm shackled to a cage with a psychotic rabbit who's telling me to _behave. _Wait.. Why is he even doing that to him? He's an animal, Jer's a human.. Is he attracted to Jer? That's so wrong in SOOO many ways! Illegal too. Sick bastard ..How would that even work anyway? I noticed that Jer was on the brink of waking up, shit. Can't have him doing that when he's awake. NO I WON'T ALLOW IT!  
"NOW YOU STOP THAT!" Why do I feel.. Weird all of a sudden? Is the stuff that was in the syringe coming into effect..? Ugh. My head...  
_Sorry, Jeremy.._

**_Jeremy's Pov_**

Wherever I was, it was dark. The last thing I can remember is that Lu was in my room as a blue cat. Bonnie was shouting at us, seeing if we were okay and I blacked out. I wonder if that cat's okay? Did the Shadow Freddy get him too? I certainly hope not. _'..OP ..AT!' _Huh? A voice? It sounded like Mike's. Is he here with me? I looked around but found nothing in the void, he isn't here, then why did I hear his voice? _'..ERMY' _Oh wait I'm unconscious aren't I? I had already established that, so I know I won't be able to hear full sentences until I'm ready to wake up so I'll try to keep that in mind. I guess Mike's talking to me from the real world, anything I hear will come from there. I tried walking forward but I found that moving wasn't going to help me in this situation, especially if I can't move in the first place. I heard a different voice this time, I didn't recognize it. That's disconcerting. _'..IKE! ..UP' _Mike up? Are they telling him to shut up!? Who's saying that to him! ..Why do I feel a weird sensation on my cheek? And my head? Oh... Owch. I suddenly feel like crap. _'...OTHER FUCKER!' _Yeah, sounds like Mike's in trouble. Ugh.. _'STOP IT! Wait w-what are you doing? AH! JEREMY!' _Shit.. Ah! What is that!? It looks like the gooey substance that turned me into this bear! It advanced towards me, I knew from experience that I couldn't move so I didn't try, I let it engulf me. This substance, plus the void, it was where I turned into the bear in the first place. I saw a light. I was waking up.  
_I'm coming Mike..!_

I slowly opened my eyes, as to not feel ill. I know the feeling of- what. Why is there a golden bear in my face..? Literally. In, my face. I tried moving my arm but found that both of my arms were bound to my torso with rope. Well then. I noticed that the bear had me in his lap. I turned my head away from him and saw Mike slumped against the bars of a cage that he's in, how did he even end up like that? How did I end up like this? Also a dirty golden bunny was in the cage with him. It was holding a _taser. _It must have tasered Mike! I struggled in the bear's grip, trying to free myself from these binds, to go over and try to help Mike in anyway I could. But the binds and the hold kept firm so that whatever I did, didn't help me or Mike at all. Not good.  
"Mike!" He slowly turned his head to look at me, his face pained. It even pained me to see him like that.. The bear turned my head so that I was looking into his eyes, as he was mine. Though, I'm not complaining because this way I can get a better look at him ...I'm not hinting that I like him.  
"No way.." It was Golden. The same bear I was when I was with the others. Mostly with Bonnie but still. And if this is Golden, then the bunny must be Spring. Also Mike's human, that means I'm back to my old human self also. What in the bloody hell is going on? Golden started caressing my face. What in the.. I don't even.. Hold on! My vision blurred and I could feel myself slip into the depths of my mind. Where memory is stored. Don't ask how I know that.  
_What's the point?_

_Flashback!_

**_Look, you have this fantastic aura radiating off of you that I love. _**_Does that mean you like me__? **Well.. No.. **Hmm? **No.. But you're special. **Thanks I guess? Now I gotta go train with Bonnie.  
__"Hey what'd you say? I couldn't hear!" I then ran over to Bonnie, a spring in my step.  
**ᴵ'ˡˡ ᵍᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵒ ˡᶤᵏᵉ ᵐᵉˑˑ ᴱᵛᵉᶰ ᶤᶠ ᶤᵗ ᶤᶳ ᵇʸ ᶠᵒʳᶜᵉ ᴶᵉʳᵉᵐʸ ᶠᶤᵗᶻᵍᵉʳᵃˡᵈˑ  
I'll get you to like me.. Even if it is by force Jeremy**_**_ Fitzgerald_.****  
[AN: Sorry, but I changed this a lil, it didn't make sense the way it was before..]  
**_End Flashback! The pain.. Is too much.__**  
**_

As I fell back into reality I was hit by the startling truth. Golden like's me. Shit. What am I supposed to do now? How and why did I not realize this sooner? Why had I even ignored that quote he did with that 'training' exercise! Why!? I'm so furious with myself right now, but right now I'm directing my fury at those two. The bear and bunny, the bunny because of the harm he caused Mike and the bear ..harassing me. It freaked me out to no end. What were these two trying to achieve here? The questions I wish I could answer..  
"S-stop.. T-to-uching.. him!" Mike managed to squeak out, it was cute. In a way. First I call Lu cute now Mike, what's happening to me.. Am I..?  
"Touching is a rather harsh word, I prefer stroking. Besides, _he _said I can have him" Who is 'he'? Why did he say that in a stern voice? Whoever 'he' is, he must be important. I want to know who 'he' is.  
"Jer.. Doesn't b-belong to y-you!" Spring grabbed Mike's shoulders, leaned in close to his right ear and whispered something to him, whatever he whispered Mike went pale because of it. _What did he say!? _I saw Mike's eyes glow a shining silver, his eyes slits. What the fuck...  
**"You wouldn't dare"** I stared shockingly what Mike had said. It wasn't so much as what he said it was _how_ he'd said it, he said it with such malice it would make a lion quiver in fear. Spring grinned, what did he do to Mike that I don't know about? He leaned back and stared longingly at Mike. Mike glared back with hatred flashing in his eyes. Golden brought me up into a sitting position, why'd he wait until now to do that? ..Did he just like me lying on his lap, vulnerable.. I gulped as I looked at him. He looked at me with lust. Help!  
"Jeremy, you look cute when you look at me with fear in your eyes~" Okay. He has NEVER acted this way before, well. He never acted that way when I was ..him  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Mike shot a deathly look in Golden's direction. Why was he defending me like this? I heard the rattling coming from the cuffs that bound Mike to his cage. Why can't I be in a cage? I feel so uncomfortable over here! Mike kept tugging at cuffs, hoping to get out but whatever he tried, did nothing. Why can't he ju- _'SNAP!' _Oh.. Shit.  
"Spring! The taser!" Golden shouted at him, since he was distracted with Mike breaking free of the cuffs I took the chance to break free of his hold. I kicked him on the leg, I heard him mutter inaudible words. He let go but quickly realized his mistake as he tripped me up as soon as I was about to run. "Shiiit!" He took a hold of my leg and threw me at the wall, pain quickly made it's way throughout my body. Mike noticed this and his once happy-go-lucky face was replaced with pure fury.. Oh. He sprung out of the cage and tackled the unsuspecting Golden, then tasered him. I looked to the cage and saw a knocked out Spring, he must have taken the taser away from him without me or Golden noticing. HOLY HELL! Mike turned to me, I cowered away in fear. He noticed and frowned, Mike walked over casually as if nothing had happened in the first place, he's scaring me. But it's not like I can do anything in this condition, I'm pretty sure a bone or two of mine are broken. Just not sure which ones. Everything hurts too much for me to figure it out, also I'm stilled tied so that makes it harder.  
"Now.. Lets get you out of those ropes now shall we?" Mike said as he came over and knelt down next to me, I nodded as he started undoing the ropes, I looked at the cuff half still attached to his wrist, it was cutting into him and blood was oozing out. It was horrific to look at. Though Mike didn't really notice it until I pointed it out.  
"M-Mike.. Y-your wrist" He looked down at it and shrugged it off.  
"Yeah, so?" WHAT!? How can he just- I mean he- what!?  
"Y-you.. You don't seem affected by it.." How can he just shrug off such a serious cut? Screw my injuries! He's the o- AH!  
"Ahh...! Be careful will you?" He looked at me angrily, oops.  
"So sorry for hurting you there, but, I'm almost done" He.. What's going on?  
"Mike, you just tasered two animals. But, you don't seem fazed by it. Did they do something to you?"  
"Hey! I got the last rope off, can you stand up?" I didn't like the way he dodged my question, but I stood up nonetheless. He looked at me funny, I was clutching my shoulder, the stunt had dislocated my arm(I found that out after he had taken the last rope off, my arm wouldn't so much as move) He pushed me up against the wall and grabbed a hold of said arm. Oh no.. He- He won't right? I was wrong, he did. He forcefully jammed my arm back into place. I can't even tell you how much it hurt.  
"MIKE! WHAT THE HELL!?" He slowly shook his head, disappointed. He backed up so I could take a step forwards, when I tried I fell back down onto the floor. Mike sighed.  
"I'm guessing I have use this then huh?" Use what? He took out a syringe filled with a golden liquid.. Um.. No.  
"No" I told him, he ignored the answer and knelt down, holding my arm up. The one that was put back into place.  
"Mike. Don't, please! You don't even know what that is!" I was panicking now, I could tell that he knew about that by the way he grinned.  
"Jer, please. I know it's safe. Trust me" I looked into his eyes, they showed me no lies. I blushed, staring into those silver eyes gave me the shivers.  
"I-I trust you.." He smiled and nodded, proceeding to jam the syringe into my arm. It. Stung. Like. Hell! My head spun, and I felt better almost instantly. Wow.  
"I-I feel so much better, what is that?!" If I could find out what's in that, and if I get back to my world I could try to reconstruct it and make a lot of people's lives filled with a lot less pain!  
"Not sure, but now that you're better.. Lets fucking go! I can't stand this place!" He grabbed me by my wrist, making me blush harder. Why am I feeling like this? ESPECIALLY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? Mike pulled me up with such force that I stumbled trying to find my balance, he ran towards the door. My trust in him is wavering.. Is he going to throw me at a wall like Golden did or is... Oh wait. It's a door, I can see it now! Once we got to it he let go of me and flung himself at it. It opened and he ran out. I stood there bewildered, did he have that kind of strength before? Or is that just me? I followed him into the halls. Hope he knows where he's going, but he probably doesn't, knowing him.  
_Keep running!_

"When are we going to reach the exit? Do you know?" We've been running for approximately two hours now and I still have a bundle of energy, where did it all come from? I don't know but I'm lovin' it!  
"Hopefully it's just down this hall, so it's not going to be very long Jer" Great. I can't wait to get out of here, I ran ahead of him. Lets have a race!  
"Hey Mike! I bet I can beat you there!" He smirked at me and I took that as a yes, we both sped off. I took a wrong turn and slammed into a wall, it hurt. Mike skidded to a stop.  
"Jer what the fuck! I thought we were having a race! Not 'lets see who can run into the most walls'!" I looked at him, he looked pissed. I fell to the ground, laughing my ass off, why is this so fun? Why am I enjoying this?  
"Oh lighten up~ This is fun!" Mike rolled his eyes and walked over to my fallen form. I wasn't going to get up, can't- I shook my head. What was that!?  
"Jer, I didn't want it to come to this but I guess you leave me no choice" What does that me- Oh! Mike picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.. Well. this is.. Something.  
"Mike.. This isn't funny, can you put me down?" Mike chuckled, it sounded dark. Not like him at all. What have they done to him!? What did he do to me..?  
"No. Because we need to get out of here if you like it or not. _We don't have time to be messing around_. **I shouldn't have raced you if it was going to turn out like this!**" Mike took off running again, his words shocked me to the core. _I _can run, I don't need him carrying me around, I was about to complain some more but I suddenly felt a great force on my head, I blacked out.  
_"It was for the best, Jer"  
It really wasn't.._

**_Mike's Pov_**

Maybe I shouldn't have knocked him out like that. But at least now I don't have to worry about him slowing me down. Who needs a child slowing you down anyway? Who _would _want to race at a time like this!? It's fucking stupid! And what was with the laughing!? Jeez, he was acting like this was just some big game and he was the stupid one of the bunch. Besides why was he so against the liquid in the first place, now that I think of it, why was I against it as well? It's been really helpful so far. As I ran down the never-ending maze halls I happened upon a door labeled _'__Exit' _Finally! Maybe I should've kept him conscious. That way I wouldn't have to carry him! I placed Jer on the floor and went up to it. It doesn't look very protected, anyone would be able to get out if they just rammed into it, which is what I'm going to do. _'BAM!' _The door opened, although the noise I made when I slammed into it echoed throughout the building, that gives the animals knowledge on where we are. Shit. I know I can't leave Jer behind but.. If they do now know where we are, they'd catch us, won't he just slow me down? _No! You've got to bring him! Or you'll regret it forever! _Hmm? I guess I should but if we get caught, I'm blaming it on him. Well.. How can I blame it on someone with such a face as cute as his? I walked over to him and heaved him back onto my shoulder. Well, there's the outside. Time to leave this god forsaken hell hole. I ran out, my other thoughts seemed to calm down.  
_'Don't leave me here!'_

An hour of non-stop running and I've found no signs of shelter, it's even started to rain. I slowed to a stop, I could feel the rain seep into my clothes, I shivered. I turned to look at the body on my shoulder, he looked so peaceful. So.. Vulnerable in his current form of sleep. No wonder Golden wanted him so much, I mean who wouldn't? Ke was right about letting him come along. I would've regretted it and he would've bugged me over and over. I turned back to the field of grass, it was pouring now and I knew that if we don't find shelter soon Jer would get seriously sick. That'd be a burden that I'd have to put up with.. I sighed, I miss the real world. Life was tough but fulfilling. You get where you want with hard work and determination. This world is torture. It's more than likely that me and Jer are now being hunted. We have to fight for our lives, no longer being so carefree about our actions, because whatever we do know, could make us suffer serious consequences. This is what it means to be alive. I wish I could contemplate life some more but I knew that we couldn't stay here, we've got to keep moving.  
"Stay with me Jer" I whispered although he can't here anything, it felt good though, well good to Ke anyway. I ran through the grassy terrain, my shoes getting stuck in little mud puddles every now n' again.  
_I shouldn't have left him.._

Another hour later and I'm frozen to the core, I had to put my hoodie on Jer, wouldn't want him getting hypothermia.. But then again I can easily get that illness now, now that I'm wearing one layer. My energy has faded to almost nothing, I can't continue for very long. I collapsed onto the rain drenched grass. Jer rolled off and into.. a hole? There's a hole here!? Well it looks more like a burrow than a hole, it was big enough for Bon, I just hope it isn't him that lives here. Heh. Looking around I spotted nobody following us which is a calming sight, so I forced my body up and crawled into the burrow, it was surprisingly roomy. Warm too.. I could just feel myself falling asleep. A minute later I was out like a light.  
_YOU!_

**I think this just might be my best chapter yet! It was like a roller-coaster of events huh? I actually just thought it up as I went along, though I might have just given up on this if it weren't for someone on DA who faved some of the chapters. (+The fact that I had a MASSIVE inspiration boost from another fic that I'm planning on doing!) So yeah! Enjoy!**


End file.
